Break My Silence
by Nightingale Karliah
Summary: "This is wrong, Sasuke is your brother," she stated "...Makes no difference," he replied. "But what if he finds out?" she insisted. "What else can i do Sakura..." A modern day struggle between friends as they try to come to terms with an unexpected romance between 'unavailable' Sakura and the withdrawn older Uchiha.
1. Dawn of A New You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1**

**Dawn of a New You**

Unlike the usual parties she found herself in, this one was a little different. There was no loud music hammering your ear drums open nor was there excessive bumping and grinding. The hype was turned down from the usual, which Sakura actually preferred. It was a small gathering for a New Year's party in a comfortable little apartment freshly stocked of what seem to be a never ending supply of alcohol. The music was low and of a slower pace. 'Alternative perhaps?' she wasn't sure but it did promote conversation which she liked. The only think though, was the fact that her 'date' was busy having a party of his own with his group of friends.

Sakura wasn't much of a hardcore gamer. She enjoyed one or two adventure games on the side but it wasn't her main source of entertainment. She was comfortable with her casual gamer status but of course it excluded her from most of the conversations shared between her date and the rest of his friends. She sat on a bar stool leaning onto the bar counter facing the kitchen with her legs dangling down the side of it. She had been sitting there by herself for almost a half hour. Her long rosy locks spilled over her back and hugged her face which, anyone could tell, was filled with boredom. She had worn, in her mind, a plain, mini black dress to celebrate the coming of the New Year but soon realized how overdressed she was at this particular party. At the very least, the other women did make an attempt with their make-up and at least managed to ride their hair of any knots and tangles, which, in Sakura's mind seemed like a big deal for women who have devoted most of their free time to mastering strategies of pawning their opponent.

She released a sigh from her red lips. "So over the top," she muttered under her breath.

"What is?" asked her date before pressing a usual kiss onto her forehead.

Sakura jumped slightly in her stool not noticing him approach and let her blush show upon impact of his kiss. "M-my outfit," she lied.

Sasuke chuckled, "I told you."

"Yes but… It's Old Years night," Sakura argued with him again convinced that dressing up was the custom.

Sasuke chuckled again, "That may be… but my friends aren't ones to care. Not even the girls. "

Sakura's rage stirred a bit taking in her date's own attire. He wore his usual pair of jeans and a plain, long sleeve black t-shirt whose sleeves were pulled up right below his elbows. His group of friends dressed in pretty much the same way, even the girls. To be fair, at least one of them wore a high waist skirt but for the most parts, ordinary. Sakura sighed admitting her defeat. Sasuke smirk before leaning so his lips were close to her ear. "Don't worry. That by default makes you the hottest girl here," he whispered. Her face turned bright red and she immediately looked away. Satisfied with her reaction, he took two glasses from the counter and asked, "Lemme make us some drinks."

As he began to pour from the numerous array of alcohol on the counter into the glasses, Sakura heard everyone greeting newcomers. She turned to see identify them and to her delight, she saw Naruto and his girlfriend, Hinata, walking through the group towards her. She immediately noticed their attire. Hinata also wore a dress. 'Thank God.' It was a short, trendy, purple dress trimmed with lace at the hem and thin straps exposing her shoulders and arms. Naruto on the other hand wore what seemed to her, like a new pair of black jeans and a long sleeve orange shirt, like Sasuke's, was gathered up to his elbows. Sakura waved and greeted them with a soft smile as they approached.

"Here you go," Sasuke pushed a drink to her face and smiled. "Careful it may be a bit strong."

"Thanks Sasuke," She turned towards him again smiling and accepted his drink.

"Drinking already I see! Couldn't even wait for your best friend huh?!" Naruto teased, pulling Sasuke into a strong hug. Hinata simply shared a smile with Sakura as a greeting. Sakura felt like it was enough especially given Hinata's shy temperament.

"Hah! Took you long enough! I couldn't wait anymore," Sasuke responded with a pat on his good friend's back.

"Yea well someone here insisted on making me look good tonight," Naruto explained referring to his navy haired girlfriend. She didn't respond, only smile shyly.

Sasuke chuckled at this, "I can relate. The trick is to not give in." obviously referring to Saukra who was a bit more expressive that Hinata. She rolled her eyes before getting to her feet. She stood between both guys and wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Ah! Hello Sa-Ku-ra!" Naruto grinned returning her hug. "Gosh you look great!"

Sakura retreated, smiling back at him, "Thanks! So do you. Good job Hinata!"

"Yo Sasuke! Explain to this noob here why playing range will get you killed!" a voice among Sasuke's friends called out.

Sasuke gave Sakura and Naruto a quick smile, "duty calls," before returning to his other friends.

Sakura noticed Hinata whispering in Naruto's ears and he responded with a quick nod.

"Sooo eventually you're going to have to make friends with them," Naruto said to Sakura before grabbing a coke from the bar counter. He handed Hinata the bottle and a straw before giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Don't take too long, else I'll come looking for you," he smiled at his girl. Hinata blushed, accepted the coke and delved into the 'gamer group' to greet her cousin, Hyuga Neji.

Sakura smiled at the act. They performed the customs of a happy couple so effortless. It was something for her to admire as she lacked that very thing. "Let's just say I wanted to, what would be the first thing I'd do? 'Hi I'm Sakura, Sasuke's friend. I don't OD on games but I'm still fun to talk to. So tell me about yourself' "she responded sarcastically at last, climbing back onto the stool.

Naruto simply laughed at her attempts while grabbing a beer. "Alright alright I get your point. Sasuke's friends are unapproachable," he smiled before taking a sip of his drink.

"At this point, I'm not sure if they'd even be interested in talking to a girl," She thought out loud.

Naruto laughed a little louder this time. "Trust me! They'd be interested! but might be too terrified to even approach one, especially when they're wearing a hot number like this," he grinned obviously referring to her mini black dress, "when at most, they probably just shaved to come here, it's literally no contest for them, I wouldn't even bother myself," he finished sipping his beer again.

Sakura looked over to the group again before releasing another sigh, "even the girls intimidate me."

Naurto chuckled, "and here I was thinking I was the only me."

Sakura was fully aware of how tonight would turn out, but at the very least, it was better than spending New Years alone. She did enjoy dressing up and meeting new people, even if her company was only Naruto, 'Thank God for Naruto' she thought to herself, but still, she couldn't help but feel incomplete. A frequent feeling one gets when harboring aspirations for the Uchiha. Quite frankly, she was tired of her emptiness.

"But… they are his friends, what exactly are you planning to do about the rest of the night… and about Sasuke?" Naruto inquired as if following her train of thought.

She wasn't alarmed at his question. No, in fact, she expected it. They have shared many memories together growing up and was well aware each other's flaws and inadequacies, accepting them and consequently able to take harsh criticism from each other. Moreover, they were able to celebrate in each other's good fortune, namely Naruto's successful relationship thus far, and also empathize during their moments of weakness, as of late, whenever she confided in him. It goes without saying that he disapproved of the manner in which his best friend lead her to hope for commitment but at the same time, Naruto was also disappointed in her for pursuing him for so long. Both of which he had already made clear to her.

She merely sighed again and held his direct gaze. Her eyes were sad yet determined. He knew her well enough to read them. He knew she was hurting but didn't reach out to her as he'd usually do. He wanted her to grow and comforting her was not the way in his opinion.

Perhaps things will change after tonight. Perhaps, the dawn of the New Year could be her defining moment. She can forget about Sasuke and just move on with her life. With any luck, this year will bring new opportunities for her in that department. New men that would actually want to commit to her. She was never one to get caught up in making New Years' resolutions but perhaps this time it is needed. "New Year-" she started.

"New Sakura," he finished for her nodding. He was hopeful this time, hopeful that this may actually be it, that defining moment. Naruto drank down the rest of his beer and tossed the can in the bin near the bar. She looked down at her own drink realizing she has yet to take a sip of Sasuke's concoction. She was about to bring the glass to her lips when Naruto asked, "So… did you know Itachi from before?" he asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

She froze for a moment, "Itachi?"

"Yea. Sasuke's brother. You know, tall, long hair, brooding type," Naruto explained before pointing to a portrait on the wall of the living room. She gave the picture a long look over before coming to the realization. "Wait! So Sasuke brought you here without telling you whose apartment it was?" he laughed shaking his head.

'His brother's apartment…' she thought to herself hopping off the bar stool to get a closer look at portrait on the wall.

"Ah! Sakura! I've gotta rescue Hinata!" Naruto said looking over to his navy haired girlfriend sitting next to her cousin and his brunette girlfriend. She looked slightly bored but was still polite enough to keep her signature smile on her face.

"Yes of course. Tell her thank you for me. I kept you for a while," Sakura nodded as he began to walk away.

"Tell her yourself!" Naruto grinned before returning to Hinata's side. He took up residents on the couch's arm rest and rested his arms around Hinata's bare shoulder before greeting her companions.

Sakura didn't mind, she observed them for a moment before averting her attention to portrait again. She hopped off the stool in the hope of getting a better inspection at what was, in fact, a family portrait. She immediately recognized the smiling woman to the left as Sasuke's mom as she had a few encounters with her in the past. However, based on Naruto's description, it was easy for her to assume that Itachi was the one to the right, propping a younger version of Sasuke upon his back. His eyes looked dark yet revealed contentment. She could clearly appreciate why Naruto would describe him as the brooding type. Taking in Sasuke's elated expression on his brother's back, she smiled. 'They must have been close,' she thought, 'strange that she never heard him mention his brother.' Her smile faded as she averted her eyes to the figure in the center of the portrait. Her eyes met those of the eldest Uchiha, who, she assumed to be their father. Of the little she knew about the family, she was aware that this man had long since passed when Sasuke was only twelve years old. 'His eyes are so intimidating,' she thought to herself before examining the serious expression painted on his face. 'How odd,' she thought. To hold such a serious expression for a family portrait really says something about one's persona, 'he must've been an unapproachable man.'

"Hey! At last! Late to his own party!" she heard Naruto shout from across the room. She turned to locate the new arrival to the party. Naruto walked across the room and threw an arm around his shoulder, walking with him to the bar counter. The long haired man smiled at Naruto, obviously friends, and raised his hand to Sasuke acknowledge his presence. As they approached the bar counter, he placed the bags of groceries once propped over his shoulder down and began conversing with Naruto. Sakura didn't make out what Naruto muttered to him but assumed he spoke about her as the slim built man slowly turned his attention towards her.

She froze as his distinctive eyes filled her vision, 'those eyes.' "Uchiha... Itachi," she muttered under her breath.


	2. Involuntary Actions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

**Involuntary Actions**

Surrounded either by University students or graduates, Sakura felt the most handicap that night. It wasn't usually a bother for her, in fact, it would usually drive her to overcome her short coming in the only way she knew how. Her exceptional conversational skills always proved to be her game winning tactic, provided she had a least a slight knowledge of the other person's interest, or, it was a one on one conversation. She took pride in it, and was well aware that this trait masked exactly what it needed to, her age. Sakura had turned eighteen only a few months ago. While only a few at the party had this knowledge, it was only natural for them to treat her as one of their peers. She never gave them reason to feel otherwise. In some circumstances, the maturity of this particular eighteen year old even surpassed that of their own and it was something they came to admire. She was very accomplished academically, winning numerous awards for outstanding performance and also very experienced in dealing with people and difficult situations. Which, to her, was both a good and bad thing.

Although not completely boastful, reason being his disinclination to commit to her, Sasuke was quite proud. 'Great girl' he'd tell himself on occasion, when he allowed his mind to drift of course, 'very attractive and accomplished.' Only three years her elder, Sasuke, although unwilling to confess, would often use her as his motivation to excel academically. How shameful it would be for a Uchiha to allow her to surpass him. As for her talent of conversing so well with new people, 'gah! how does she do it? She makes it look so easy.' He had been occasionally glancing over to them since his brother's arrival, although, still participating in his conversation on gaming tactics, he waited for the opportunity when he would join them at the bar.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Itachi," the elder Uchiha introduced standing next to Naruto. His voice was deep, quite refined and his person seemed to emanate a seriousness which Sakura found to be quite distinctive, similar to that of their father.

"…Hi," she smiled waving her hand, "Sakura Haruno." She approached him and Naruto making sure not to keep eye contact with Itachi, 'why do I feel so nervous…those eyes.' It was as if he was looking straight through her. "I'm sorry. I hope it's alright for me to be here," she apologized, although doubting she was actually imposing.

Being known for his instant intuition of people, Itachi noted the shyness of the young woman in front of him. Her cower under his gaze was evidence enough. "Of course. Naruto has just told me that you're a friend of Sasuke," he reassured her. With a single glance at her apparel, he concluded that she was not of the usual group his brother entertained. Naruto shone a brilliant smile to them both before giving Itachi a friendly pat on his shoulder. Itachi smiled, understanding its implication as Naruto returned to Hinata side by the couch.

'Friend of Sasuke huh,' thought Sakura, again reminded of the reality of their relationship. She nodded, "yes that's right," attempting to mask any weakness she may have felt to the elder Uchiha. Luckily for her, she had been successful.

"Well I hope you've been having a good time… is this your drink?" he pointed at the untouched glass covered with frost on his counter.

"Y-Yes," she muttered reaching for the glass. She swiftly lifted the cold brew and took a sip to confirm her ownership. A single sip was all it took to trigger an onslaught of coughing. "Ah!" she abruptly placed the glass down and shuddered. "Holy hell! What was that?!" she exclaimed.

Itachi chuckled at her reaction, "someone doesn't drink frequently," he teased retreating behind the counter. He was clearly unaware of her age.

"That's not a drink. That's a glass of methanol!" she exaggerated as she firmly held her chest. She was not completely new to this social norm, but still tried to remain reserved and very selective in what she consumed. She knew Sasuke's tolerance was significantly more advanced than hers but this concoction was borderline ridiculous in her opinion. She smiled at the amused Uchiha who retreated behind the counter and proceeded to make himself his own. 'So much more reserved,' she thought noting the percentages of his blend. Just as he turned back to her upon completing his mix, she also met his gaze, "So what do you do? Do you attend Konoha's university like Sasuke?" she asked, although aware of their possible age difference. He smiled. He understood she was attempting to get him to open up to her.

After testing his brew, he responded, "No. I graduated a while back." He felt intrigued by her pleasant, attentive expression, "I actually started a new job a couple weeks ago." He took another sip before placing the glass down. He, on occasion, would involuntary glance at her frame whenever her eyes needed a pause from the intensity of his gaze. Was it because of her unique beauty? No, he was not that shallow, 'but…she is attractive' he noted. It was not because she spoke to him in such an eloquently tone either. It was because of her jovial curiosity towards him. 'How refreshing' he thought in contrast to his perception of her shyness.

"So how is that going?" she enquired inquisitively hopping onto the bar stool and slowing reaching for her glass again. 'Come on Sakura! Don't be a baby' she pushed herself.

"Well I've only just completed the induction stage. My actual assignment begins on Monday," he explained keeping his eyes on her. Itachi had already perceived her hesitance to finish her brew. Her eyes gave her away, but he chose to remained silent, interested in observing how she'd handle this dilemma.

Wincing for the second time, she removed the glass from her rosy lips, shaking her head aggressively. "Gosh," she pushed herself even further however, holding her breath and taking a huge gulp into her mouth. She then placed her tiny hand onto the counter for support as she battled to get the substance down.

Itachi observed her carefully and smile once more, 'how animated,' he thought, fighting the urge to tease her again. Why was he even getting this desire? Involuntary reasons again? Perhaps it was her charming aura, he wasn't sure, "methanol huh," he poked fun at her, chuckling lightly.

'She managed to make him laugh already?' Sasuke noted still observing them from where he sat, but couldn't quite make out their words. He thought their interaction interesting. He was now prepared to approach them but was stilled by the sight in front of him.

"Alright tough guy. You try it!" she insisted, pushing the glass towards him. She eyed him carefully. Itachi quirked his eyebrow, glancing down at the drink then back to her. It was easy for her to perceive his hesitance. Was she too forward? No, she would have done this to any of her friends. She was being her usual self. Wasn't she?

'How intriguing,' he thought chancing a glance at his brother. 'Was it alright for me to accept?' he pondered finally noticing their observer. His eyes focused on her once more before accepting her challenge.

'They're sharing a drink?!' Sasuke was astonished. 'Is he flirting with her?' he jumped to conclusions, the mere thought of it making him uneasy. As though on instinct, he got to his feet and began to cross the room.

Placing the glass to his thin lips, he allowed his eyes to close for a second. 'How unlike me to do something like this-' he grimaced consuming the liquid. The strength of it was alarming, although slightly familiar to him, he quickly recovered. Noticing an overly satisfied expression painted on her face, he smirked, "Sasuke," he stated, noticing his brother's presence behind his pink haired guest.

"How did you know?!" Sakura playfully enquired unaware of their on-looker. She had perceived him to be referring to the preparer of the brew.

Against his better judgment, Itachi smirked upon realization. 'He's possessive,' he acknowledged, reading his brother's expression. Sasuke's face was calm however, like with Sakura, his eyes gave him away. They had been busy over analyzing the situation. He slowly placed the glass back onto the counter before returning it to her, "It has his name written all over it," he responded, now holding his brother's gaze. It was perfectly apparent to Sasuke that his statement held hidden meaning. It was in his brother's nature after all.

Sakura, getting the feeling that something was amiss, followed Itachi's gaze. She quickly turned her head and was startled by his figure. She jerked and almost fell off the bar stool she had be perched upon. "Sasuke!" she yelped in surprise. Sasuke reached out a strong arm to secure her where she sat then turned once again to his brother. "So what took you so long?" Sasuke addressed his brother in an easy, usual tone.

Returning to his own drink, Itachi took several large gulps before turning his back to discard the empty glass in a sink. "Well, you know mom," he began in his neutral tone, "she complains of knowing very little of her sons' personal life." He turned his face towards Sasuke again, his eyes smiling at his little brother.

'He must be fond of his brother,' Sakura thought observing them both.

"The visit felt more like an interrogation though," Itachi confess folding his arms, being careful to not chance a glance at the woman Sasuke clearly had some form of relation with.

Sasuke chuckled understanding him all too well. "We should call her at twelve," he stated, "she's all alone for New Year's."

Itachi smiled, "You should… I've had my fill of her for one night," Itachi bluntly stated closing his onyx orbs. "Besides, she's still expecting you home later, you should call her and let her know you'd be staying here… especially since you've been having drinks that strong" he teased, smiling inwardly. Sasuke pursed his lips, clearly not amused but his last statement before nodding at his brother. Itachi finally turned his gaze to the attentive pink haired woman to receive a gentle smile. "Your friend is most amusing Sasuke," he complimented her. She responded with a modest giggle before looking to Sasuke. His expression softened but he did not respond. "Please, make yourself at home…excuse me," Itachi pardoned before retreating up the stairs to the right of the kitchen. Based on the design of his apartment, she could only assume that there was a bedroom and bath to the top of the stairwell.

'Why are all these Uchiha men so attractive?' she thought as her eyes followed him until he was out of sight. Biting her lower lip, she took a deep breath. Perhaps what appealed to her most was the fact that he was mature. She wouldn't classify her attraction to older men as her choice but more like what felt natural to her. She was never able to relate to the guys her age, although she tried, it was still difficult for her to bear. 'They are nowhere near as interesting. No direction, only farfetched aspiration for the future.' This of course didn't only apply to the guys. No, some of her female acquaintances also qualified. She didn't condemn them per say, but built her confidence based on her ambition to be ahead of her peers. Was she arrogant? If she was, she wouldn't admit it.

"Hmmm," she hummed aloud. She reviewed her conversation with the elder Uchiha before biting her lower lip again. She knew she had to be careful this time. She wanted to make an impression but dreaded him discovering her true age, not at first anyway.

"What is it?" the younger Uchiha inquired, curious about her current disposition. Based on what he had just over looked, he felt as though he had to ask.

"Mmmm it's nothing," she smiled, "I like your brother, he's very pleasant."

'Itachi… pleasant?' Sasuke doubted he heard correctly but decided it was unwise to enquire any further.

"Yea. That's my brother," he said dryly placing his empty glass on the counter.

She gave him a weak smile, "How come you never introduced us before?"

He pulled a few more bottles and made himself another brew. "…Well, meeting my family is a very serious step for me, especially my brother," he confessed avoiding her inquisitive stare. She frowned, recalling the impression made of her by his mother. His home wasn't entirely pleasant but his mother seemed to be excited enough about her.

'What was so different about his brother?' she wondered, sinking back into her dark thoughts, thoughts which made Naruto very displeased. She now looked at him coldly, 'of course,' she remembered, 'who am I to take such a serious step with him… It's not like we've been close friends for over a year now… or done things that only a couple would do,' she notes sarcastically. In fact, it would be apparent to any on-looker that they were actually a couple, although their status was never really formalized. 'Why wouldn't he just make her his girlfriend,' she finally concluded reaching the depths, 'it's going to be a new year soon. Will he attempt to keep this sort of relation going with her?' "Sasuke…" she asked despite her better judgment, "can we talk?" now holding his gaze.

Her expression was very familiar to him, grave and with forlorn eyes. He knew what this was about. "What is it?" he asked dreading her reply. 'You can't seriously want to do this now,' he thought pulling his gaze away, back to his drink.

She reached out to take his free hand, demanding his full attention. "…Sasuke… I have to ask you. Where do we go from-"

"Come on Sakura, it's almost New Years," he interrupted her, obviously trying to avoid the topic.

"Exactly. I just…" she trailed off as she felt her heart sink into her stomach. 'Just do it,' she pressured herself. If only she could have gotten the words out.

He sighed realizing he couldn't avoid this one. He took her hand and gently pulled her off the bar stool, guiding her to the direction of the stairs which Itachi had recently climbed. With Sakura on his arm, they climbed the stairs and upon reaching the top, lead her towards the first room on her left. She noted the long dimly lit corridor with light escaping under the cracks of each door which she assumed to be bedrooms. 'Itachi must have been in one of those rooms,' she thought. "Where are we going?" she asked him quietly, unsure if she was comfortable with her new location.

"Just here," he responded just as quietly. Upon entering the dark room and he lifted his hand to push the door in behind them slightly, but not too much to engulf them in complete darkness. There had been sufficient light from downstairs seeping into the room for her to make out that it was indeed a bedroom. Although fully furnished, there wasn't much of anything in it.

'Was it a guest room?' she wondered as she was guided to sit next to him on the large cozy bed to the end of the room. It smelled familiar. 'Sasuke…' she realized. Perhaps this was the room he'd stay in when he was here.

"Sakura…" he whispered, successfully gaining her full attention. He sighed before lifting his free hand to brush some stray pink strands behind her ear. "Just tell me what you want to hear," his eyes paralyzed her.

"S-Sasuke…"she hesitated. What she wanted to hear, moreover, what she needed to hear was his true feelings towards her, his intentions for their relationship, if there was even any intentions. Her eyes filled with anxiety gazed at Sasuke, who, despite the situation, remained mostly calm. "I just… I need to know what's going on in that head of yours," her demand was more of a plea.

'How cruel am I?' he thought, sympathizing with whom he considered to be his closest friend. This cannot continue any longer. No, definitely not for another year. Not afraid to admit it, he felt like a coward. He knew that not formalizing their relationship was a terrible act in itself, but rejecting her, given her immense love for him, wouldn't he be delivering that final fatal blow? 'No…why is she crying already?' his eyes soften, 'this girl…no…tonight isn't the right time to do this,' he decided.

"Sakura, there's not a single doubt in my mind about your future. You will achieve all that you truly want to… That's just the type of person that you are," he smiled slowly wiping away the fresh trail of tears from her cheeks. "I believe in you," he leaned closer, his hands still holding her face, "I believe in your strength." His brow was now pressed gently against hers, "show me that you believe in it as well," he whispered, closing his eyes. He was so close to her. He could feel her breathing, her pulse, even the flutter of her eyelashes as her jaded eyes finally closed. He had become so acquainted with her thoughts and movements. He could read her so easily now. He predicted the slight movement as she began to angle her head. 'She was getting closer,' he smiled.

"…Sasuke," she whispered reaching for what was familiar. Reaching for that comfort he always provided her. He was the source and pacifier of her emptiness.

Sasuke's hand slowly moved from her neck, then to her shoulders and finally her forearms. She had been gently pushed away. Away from those lips she craved during moments like these. Her eyes shot open.

"Sakura..." he whispered to her, slowly opening his onyx eyes being careful not to meet hers. They were different now, deepened with tenderness. He wanted to say more, so much more, but couldn't bring himself to. He merely shook his head before relieving a scarcely perceptible smile.

It was apparent from his reaction what was happening. 'This is it,' she thought as she felt her insides begin to rip open, 'It's beginning at last.' She could muster no other expression but her astonishment.

Well aware she'd be unable to speak now, with all the control he could muster, he leaned forward and blessed her forehead with an affectionate kiss before standing up. "Let's talk later… Tomorrow perhaps?" he said to her as impartially as he was able to, "when you're ready, come downstairs. I'll make you another drink." She could only watch as he made his way towards the door. Before finally exiting the room, he stopped, turned and smiled at her, this time genuinely, "don't take too long alright, Naruto brought fireworks."

She closed her eyes and heaved a huge sigh as she listened to his bare feet pattering as they made their way back down the stairs. At short intervals, she would shake her head, as if to shake away her impulse to weep. 'This is part of moving forward… This is not a sad moment… This is part of moving forward…' she rehearsed over and over again. 'This has to be done… Don't cry… This is all part of it…' She sat upright and took deep breaths until her urge faded. "Alright! I'm ready!" she stated as a tear drop rolled down her peachy cheek. She immediately wiped it away with the back of her hand and rapidly opened her lids to reveal, determined eyes. Eyes fueled by her will, that would shed no more tears for the remainder of the night. She never perceived herself as weak and tonight she had to uphold that reputation for herself, for her own pride, 'thank you Sasuke,'

She lifted her body off the bed and turned to exit the dark room, only to be stilled as she realized she had an audience to her internal struggle. She wasn't entirely sure if to feel embarrassed or pretend as though it hadn't happen.

"Itachi…" she muttered unsure of what to say.

He was leaning against the door frame with folded arms and a change in attire. He now wore a long sleeve, grey, V-neck sweater with an unusual necklace now visible and a pair of black jeans. He looked a lot more polished than when he first came in. His hair was neatly pulled back by a hair tie with loose strands from his center path framing his face. His onyx eyes had been fixed on her frame. He had no intention of asking the obvious nor did he want to make things worse by inquiring. 'I was right, it seems as though my brother has decided to date again,' he thought trying to process the situation. It was evident based on her reactions that he had only barely missed a possible argument between the couple.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I was just on my way back down," she explained, deciding that avoiding the truth was her best option. She wasn't completely sure of Sasuke's relationship with his brother, consequently, respected him enough to not disclose any of his personal affairs without his permission.

Her tone was flawlessly cheerful despite what had just occurred. What he had witnessed. Itachi was genuinely impressed by her maturity and poise which now, seemed to be expressed in her whole person. It shocked him that this once animated woman could handle her affairs so well. "No, I'm the one intruding… Forgive me," he stated.

She moved her feet closer to him, "How much did you hear?" she dared to asked.

For a second, he had identified a hint of regret which escaped her eyes against her will. For the most part however, she remained composed. 'Where did Sasuke find this woman?' he wondered as he straighten and unfolded his arms. "I didn't hear a thing. Sasuke simply acknowledged me on his way downstairs… then I saw you sitting here in the darkness," he explained, noticing her relief.

'His gaze was so intense,' she thought. It was too much for her. She looked away and sighed, 'Great job Sakura' she condemned herself. "I'm sorry, I'll head back down now," she apologized again before approaching him at the door.

His onyx eyes soften, "It's alright, you can take as much time as you need-," he smiled slightly.

"N-No! I prefer to be around everyone… well… it would be better anyway, if I was," she interrupted. Hesitating at first, she finally turned to meet his gaze and dared, "can you… keep me company?" He smiled without understanding why. "I enjoyed talking to you before," she admitted waiting for his response.

He simply gave her a quaint nod before following her down the stairs.

'I like her,' he thought, 'I like her strength,' still admiring her disposition.


	3. A Wish is Made

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

**A Wish is Made**

Itachi had been mistaken. She wasn't shy. No, not in the least. 'Perhaps initially' he thought, sipping his new beverage, 'but surely not now.' With regards to her inner turmoil, either she is an extremely talented actress or she had completely forgotten her sorrow. Or, was it because of him? Perhaps he was a good distraction for her. He smiled inwardly at the thought. Both Itachi and Sakura had now relocated to his sofa in his living room, while the other guests were busy preparing the fireworks, as tradition, on the front lawn. They had been conversing for a while now, and discovered many interesting facts of each other. Her interest in medicine was one among them.

The questions were mostly one sided. Itachi, although welcoming her company, remained partially hesitant whenever given the opportunity to enquire into her life. Reason being his own shyness and, ever so slightly, the claim he perceived Sasuke to have on her. They both had not minded though, enjoying every moment of their conversation. He admired her charming atmosphere. Most of what he learnt, through his analysis of her remarks and jests, he found appealing.

"So are you a gamer as well?" Sakura enquired with her eager eyes again, allowing her silky locks to fall onto her chest.

"I am actually," he admitted paying close attention to her expression, remembering she had poked fun at Sasuke's and his friend's hobby only a short while ago.

"Really?" her tone was slightly exaggerated. "So how come you weren't partaking in the ritual that is the 'Hawks guild'," she teased trying to imitate Sasuke. Itachi was well aware she referred to his brother's friends by there in game clan alias.

Amused by her choice of words he responded, "Well, it is New Years," he stated, "and I prefer to have a balance between my friends and my hobbies." '…And there is someone here, who is actually willing to talk to me,' he thought, chancing another glance at her. This time, he was fully aware of his actions.

"I see, but hey, what about your girlfriend, she couldn't make it tonight?" she dared in a teasing voice.

Her question instantly brought him to focus again, "I haven't spoken to her in long time," he stated in a neutral tone, forcing his eyes away. Had he still considered Shizune his girlfriend? No, surely not.

"Really?" she thought aloud, her eyes filled with concern. "Why?" she asked almost instantly regretting her question. She had no right to pry.

"Perhaps you should ask Sasuke… his memory of her should be more vivid," he finished. She did not think it was appropriate to push further, acknowledging the secrets these siblings obviously shared.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized before resting her delicate hand onto his which laid flat onto the couch's cushion. This of course gained his attention and his eyes rose to meet hers again. As fast as she laid her hand, she removed it. Her actions were not voluntary, but purely as an expression of her concern. She was not making things easier for him. "It wasn't my place to ask," she apologized in a nervous tone, regretting her last inquiry.

He was never exactly known for expressing his feelings in an outward manner. Even to his closest friends, Itachi was the more quiet type, something he knew and accepted about his personality. 'Yet, this woman…' he thought to himself still observing her, 'what's wrong with me?' he cursed finally pulling his gaze away. 'She obviously has had relations with my brother,' he reminded himself harshly. He needed to check himself.

Noticing his change in mood, Sakura moved closer to him in an attempt to pull his attention to her again. 'Please don't let him be upset,' she bit her lower lip.

Shutting his eyes for a moment, he leaned back onto the couch before opening them once more, however, only slightly. "No, it's alright," he stated plainly. He did not meet her gaze, instead, looking straight ahead at his giant flat screen television and the time it showed, he finally responded, "shouldn't you go meet my brother?" Without having to observe her expression, he could feel her nervousness by his inquisition. The feelings she had been avoiding stirred in her slightly.

"W-Why?" she dared to ask. 'Why would he ask that all of a sudden?' she thought, despite her talk with Sasuke, she had actually been enjoying the party.

"It is twelve minutes to the hour, before the start of the New Year," he responded before turning to meet her eyes. It was his assumption that couples prepared for the coming New Year together, exchanging their usual signs of affections, among other things.

'N-No… not those intense eyes,' Sakura attempted to hold his gaze for as long as she could before cowering beneath them. 'Is it ok to tell him?' biting her lower lip, she threw caution to the wind and opened up to him. He had managed to do it all night, it was the least she could have done. Although difficult to discuss, the first step of her moving on is being able to accept it. She had made up her mind. "Itachi… I'm not dating your brother," she confessed, avoiding his gaze. Analysing her every expression, he quirked an eyebrow at her statement, unsure of what to say. "We're just friends-"

"Ah! Sa-ku-ra!" Naruto interrupted pushing a little grey box into her immediate view. Had he have known the seriousness of the conversation, he would have done it sooner.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, completely caught off guard by the box between herself and itachi. Also surprised by his friend's presence, he turned away from them both and finished his remaining drink with ease. "Naruto! What is this?" she questioned him with slight irritation in her tone. She was not completely annoyed by his sudden appearance though. In fact, she welcomed it, admitting it would have been a tough conversation had he not appeared. 'Thank God for Naruto,' she sighed before taking the box from his hand.

"Sasuke told me to give those to you," Naruto grinned, "he knew you liked them." Although pretending not to notice, Naruto noted the slight glassiness of Sakura's eyes. 'God Sakura…' he ran his fingers slowly through his blonde locks trying to maintain his bright smile. "Come on you guys! Let's head outside and light these suckers up!" he said grinning again before exiting through the front door.

Opening the small grey box, Sakura's eyes lit up as she retrieved a few sparklers from inside. Holding them towards Itachi, she smile, "I love these," handing him a few.

"So I've heard," he stately dryly accepting them, acknowledging his brother's familiarity with this pink haired girl.

"So have you given any thought into your New Year's wish?" she asked, cheerful as ever, closing the box and getting to her feet. She noted his confused expression and giggled.

"New Year's wish?" he repeated seeking clarification. 'There she goes again, a complete switch in emotions,' he noted, with eyes following her frame, 'admirable.'

Now standing directly in front of him, she tossed her now unwanted pink strands behind her shoulder and explained, "Yes, it's a wish you make as the clock strikes twelve. If you want it badly enough, then it will come true." She extended her left hand out to him, which, to her delight, he accepted with his right hand. "Come on…" she whispered pulling the Uchiha to his feet, "make a wish."

Not only were her words, nor the fact that he had been pulled to his feet astonishing, but the closeness they now shared was too much for him. He could not have recalled a moment in time where he felt this anxiety stirring in his stomach. He could smell her perfume so easily, or was it her shampoo? Whichever it was did not matter to him, it was the effects of which he had become conscious of. Orchids? No perhaps Jasmine. It was enticing him. His breaths started deepening. Was it due to his anxiety? Or perhaps it was to indulge further in her fragrance. Finally, to his relief, she took a step back and tilted her head slightly, allowing her pink locks to fall down her shoulder once more. Struggling to catch his senses again, he tore his eyes from her and asked, "You cannot honestly believe in something like that?"

She did not frown from his statement, only smiled, it was expected, "why ever not? Choosing to believe or not to believe in it doesn't really make a difference," she continued as he turned to meet her gaze once more. He was clearly interested in her reasoning. "A wish is a wish, it will either come true or it won't. But, either way, you don't really have much to lose," she finished.

He was speechless. She had surprise him with her response. 'This woman,' he thought, filling his vision with that of her emerald orbs. What could he had even said after that? Her reasoning was unarguable in his opinion. It was difficult not to classify her as the most mature girl among his brother's friends.

"Come on. It's almost time," she stated before turning towards the front door.

"Sakura," he whispered under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear before closing his eyes, "alright."

Glancing at the clock, she exclaimed "six more minutes! Come on Itachi!" before bolting for the front door, "hurry!"

Running down the well-lit stairwell of the apartment complex, she finally immerged outside to be greeted by another one of Naruto's bright smiles. Hinata was firmly attached to his arm and all the couples had already paired off. As for Sasuke's 'guild,' they were busy setting up their own share of fireworks. They didn't seem to mind in the least that they were unable to pair off like the others. They seemed happy. Sakura smiled. Perhaps this was an insight of Sasuke's own temperament, content with the course his life currently took. Perhaps it was a sort of gratification for him, being able to enjoy his freedom and his own happiness to the fullest. He was not lonely, no, she made sure he was not. But did he really need her? He had told her many times before, yet she could not bring herself to fully understand what he meant. Her demands for a relationship was perhaps the only complication in his life, well the only one that he had actually shared with her. Why had she not notice this before?

"Took you long enough!" Sasuke greeted, tossing her a lighter. Stumbling, she managed to secure it without emptying the sparklers from their box. "They're going to start the count down soon," he smiled at her, relieved she had managed to control her grief she had previously revealed to him earlier. "Where's my brother?" he asked looking beyond her shoulder, "Is he still up there?"

"No. I'm here" Itachi voice was heard coming down the last few stairs, his pale bare feet patting lightly on the ground with every step.

Smiling sincerely, Sasuke met his brother's gaze, "Onii-san, I've got your favorites lines up next to mines." The elder Uchiha returned his smile with a sincere one of his own before wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

'Onii-san?' Sakura wondered if this was Sasuke's way of casually addressing his brother. 'They have to be really close,' she concluded with greater assurance this time. She followed as Sasuke lead his brother over to the array of fireworks they had prepared. Following their trail, she greeted the 'Hawk guild' for the second time that night, "hello." They were not completely impolite. They always responded to her with quirky smiles and grins. 'Better than a lot of people I've met,' she noted.

"Thank you Sasuke," Itachi smiled before releasing his brother. He was appreciative for the array, but more so, grateful to spend the last few minutes in the company of his cherished sibling. Usually, during these last few minutes, he had made it a tradition to reflect on the year passed. Cursed the bad choices, accept what he could not change and perhaps even rejoice in all his, and Sasuke's achievements. Glancing over to Neji and his brunette girlfriend who were already cuddled into one another's arms on the chilled lawn, he also sat down, enjoying the coolness below his legs. 'New Year's wish…' he pondered now turning his attention to the joyful Sakura. She did not leave Sasuke's side since joining him, but was not demanding his attention either, merely following his every step. 'What will she be wishing for?' he thought, closing his eyes once more.

"Sasuke," Sakura grabbed hold of his arm before meeting his gaze. She was happy. He could see it in her eyes. "Thank you for inviting me tonight. I-I just need some time to readjust, but I will be fine… eventually," Itachi overhead her words before opening his eyes once more perceiving not an ounce pain in her voice. "I-I'm just now starting to understand a little bit better-"

"Sakura, my words still hold," Sasuke interrupted before the conversation became too heavy, well aware that his brother was within earshot. He pulled her in and pressed his lips against her forehead once more, "I'm not worried, I know you'd be fine."

Blushing from his kiss, she remained perfectly still. "Friends forever?" she asked, or was it a statement? Sasuke simply smiled then nodded at her.

"You better believe it!" Naruto yelled lounging his arms around them both. It was a scene that any onlooker would smile upon, even Itachi. They all had bright futures ahead, but what of his? Was he content with his withdrawn life the way it was? It has been quite some time, years even, that he had felt a sort of incompleteness. However, it was never truly a bother for him, he had been satisfied with most aspects of his life. 'Would it be fair to wish for more?' he opened his eyes before acknowledging the surrounded shouts of the countdown, 'guess it's now or never… I wish…'

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New year!" fireworks shot off, propelling into the sky, painting it shades of pink, blue and yellow. Itachi's fairly dense neighborhood must have looked truly spectacular from above.

"Onii-san! Happy New year!" Sasuke embraced his brother before returning to launch more into the sky.

"Here," Sakura knelt down on the grass next to him pushing her sparklers in his direction, "I'll help you light yours." Accepting, he pushed his towards the tiny flame to ignite them. Smiling, he lifted them into the air admiring the light they gave.

She felt slightly overwhelmed getting at the sight before her. His skin looked creamy, almost pale yet flawless, but something was different. 'His eyes… they look… crimson?,' she admired him under the glow of the lights. Had it been her imagination? His eyes looked somehow sad at that moment. "Itachi?" she muttered unconsciously.

"Thank you, Sakura," he smiled keeping his eyes fixed upon the dusting of the sparkler.

Placing her right hand atop his free own, he jumped slightly at the contact with her skin. It was so warm compared to the chilled grass below his palm. He turned his head to meet her eyes, unsure of why she had touched him. That was error on his part. He became just as overwhelmed as she had been. Her eyes were glowing under the light of the sparkler. They were beyond captivating. To make it worse, whenever a slight breeze wisped through her now shinning strands, he'd pick up a hint of that scent, her scent.

Her eyes were hesitant, "are you and Sasuke really close?" she asked, now focusing her attention on his lit sparklers.

"We are," he responded easily.

"I want to ask you something…but" she hesitated again. Itachi noted that whenever the topic of his brother arose, her uneasiness would show itself again.

"Ask away," he encouraged her.

Lifting her head towards him once more, she dared, "I-Is he happy?"

His face remained neutral, "As far as I can tell, yes." He knew his brother well, very well. Perhaps it was his relationship with Sasuke which made him content. But he knew his brother was happy. It was perfectly clear from his mood. Although, not telling him about Sakura, for what he assumed to be quite a long time, was unlike Sasuke. It was a custom for them to shared important events of their lives, however, he felt as though Sasuke had sufficient reasons not to.

"Well at least I have something I can rejoice in," she smiled before getting to her feet.

'She's in love with him' he concluded, still maintaining his emotionless expression.

"Oi! It's your turn," Sasuke approached him, grabbing hold of his arm, pulled him to his feet in one easy motion, "let's light them up." Sasuke handed him the lighter and watched as the last of his sparkler die down before heading to array of fireworks.

Sakura stood there, watching as they thrust into the night's sky one by one… 'I wish to be free of this love… no… I wish to always love him, as I love Naruto, but not to… want him the way I do now... I wish to be free… free to accept new opportunities and not be bound to my own selfish desires for him.' She took a deep breath and allowed the words to roll off her rosy lips, "I wish to be free."

* * *

After about an hour or so, everyone had returned to the apartment's living room and reconvened the drinking and their usual conversations. Everyone seemed sprightlier now after the firework display, a usual effect Sakura concluded before retrieving her cellphone from her white handbag. She was sitting by the bar with Itachi once more, this time, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata joined their company. Sasuke and his brother were consuming yet another loaded beverage while Naruto simply snacked on the remaining potato chips on the counter. Biting her lower lip, she figured that now was a good time. "Naruto, I think I'm ready to head out," she stated when there was a pause in the group's conversation. Naruto expressed acknowledgement through a quick nod and whispered into his busty girlfriend's ear.

Moving to wrap his arm around her waist, Sasuke smiled slightly at Sakura before whispering, "Thanks for coming." Picking up his drink once more, he left the group to rejoin that of his usual bunch. Plopping down onto the couch, he finger combed his lose strands before engaging the Hawks once more.

"Are you alright to drive?" Itachi asked his blonde friend slightly concerned. He had observed him drinking quite a couple times that night. It was only natural for him to be concerned.

Naruto merely nodded replying with his usual grin, "yeah, I only had about five drinks," looking away trying to recall all his drinks on his fingers.

Sakura sighed, phone still in hand, she tapped him over the head. "You're not helping," she vented. He huffed, rubbing the painful blow.

"Do you not drive Sakura?" Itachi turned his gaze away from his drink towards her for the first time in a couple minutes.

"A-A little… and very poorly," she hesitated. 'God he's gonna think me immature now,' she feared releasing a short sigh. He merely smiled slightly before taking another sip of his drink. "Don't worry, I don't live too far from here. It's about a five minute drive at most," she attempted to reassure him.

"Yeah. Don't worry Uchiha!" Naurto grinned before patting his shoulder for the second time that night. "We'll be fine!" he stated before making his way to the front door with Hinata tucked snugly under his arm.

Hopping off the barstool, Sakura grabbed her hand bag and dusted her strands out of her face.

"Are you sure he is okay to drive?" Itachi questioned her again, clearly uneasy with their arrangement.

She giggled before pulling the straps of her handbag up to her shoulder. "Yes, he'd be fine. He's a lot tougher than he looks, I've come to appreciate that about him," she replied truthfully. Naruto was usually her ride home from a lot of events, very dependable. She had grown used to him, as did her parents. "If he wasn't able to, he would have told me," she smiled turning towards Naruto. Itachi merely nodded before also getting to his feet. "Well, thank you so much for having me," she smiled, meeting his gaze once more. She would never forget those intense eyes. "I hope we'd be able to talk like we did another time," she finished.

"Thank you for coming, the pleasure was all mine," he responded while she turned to leave. As for his next action, be it involuntary or not, he was still genuinely concerned for her. Grabbing hold of her wrist, he pulled her gently, prevent her from leaving. Startled her slightly, she turned to face him, his eyes filled her vision almost instantly.

"Sakura," her name rolled off his lips so easily. He lifted her hand, which still held her cellphone snugly in her palm before saying, "Please let me know when you get home at least." He picked up her phone and entered his digits into its phonebook before returning it to its rightful place.

She simply smiled, not thinking any more of it, nodding, "of course." The minute he released her, she turned again and left with Naurto and Hinata, waving to Sasuke on her way out.

After her departure, Itachi cleared his counter of any dirty glasses, discarding them into the sink. Before retiring to his bedroom, he signaled to Sasuke that he was done for night, giving his brother responsibility for the remainder of his guests.

'What a day,' Itachi sighed pealing his shirt and pants off his fatigued frame. He traded it for a comfortable pair of loose fitting grey pants, placing the contents in his jeans pockets on his dressing table. Dropping onto his bed, he closed his eyes and listened to the laughter of his brother from downstairs. Opening his eyes again, he focused on his wooden ceiling, allowing his mind to drift. 'What was wrong with me tonight?' he cursed himself recalling his moments of weakness around her, his involuntary actions and of course forwardness in giving her his number. He sighed again bushing his bangs back. "Sa..kura," he whispered before shaking his head. No, he could not let himself fall prey to his weaknesses. Not for her.

There was a sudden vibration from his night stand, his phone. Turning to grab the device, he received a message from an unlisted number. 'Was it her?' he pondered before reading the message. 'Hey there Mr. Broody. Naurto just dropped me off. Told ya he was a good driver… Sakura.'

Slightly astonished at how quickly she arrived home, he assumed she lived very close. Smiling at his given nick name, he began typing a response when he received yet another message for the same number.

'P.s. Tell your brother not to hide anymore super attractive siblings from me.' Itachi held his breath. The message was accompanied by a winking smiley face. He blushed slightly at her compliment.

'I should tell him to stop hiding beautiful women like you first,' rereading his response, he smiled but then shook and head and deleted the written text. He had to be careful. He could not casually flirt with her. Not her. 'Will do, I'm glad you are home safely,' he sent her before placing his phone back onto the night stand. "Sakura…" he whispered once more before closing his eyes again. Just for tonight, he would let his mind muse on her last text as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Usually, the first day of school was more exhilarating, mostly for her friends, but not her. However, it was a new year and, to her delight, the last few months she would be bound to these chains. Sakura was always sensitive about still attending high school, always watching the backs of Naruto, Sasuke and most of her companions ahead of her. Of course, the school she attended did not help her situation either. Sakura had the misfortune of having to attend a Catholic all-girls convent school and adorn her body with what she considered to be the most unflattering uniform every day. It goes without saying that this was enough ammunition for Naruto and Sasuke to ridicule her, however, the only redeeming quality of this ludicrous institution was that it was at the very least, one of the top schools in the country. She was able to take pride in that.

Unlike the younger students, Sakura and her classmates' uniforms fitting their bodies differently due to their maturity and more developed female figures. Her uniform consisted of a white, long sleeve shirt which had become slightly sheer over years of use, neatly tucked into a fitted knee length turquoise skirt and accented with a grey, plaid tie embellished with the school's logo. Having a strict reputation, all students were not allowed to wear any other shoe, except the white loafers which were provided to them with white socks, no dangling earing, jewelry nor make-up of any kind. The use of their cellphones was also prohibited. It was common knowledge that these rules were positively absurd, yet the senior students, Sakura included rebelled from them whenever given the opportunity.

Placing her grey messenger bag into a locker outside the school library, she reviewed her agenda for the day. Free-period until eleven was a blessing. "Sakura," a familiar female voice called out to her. Turing to greet her friend, they exchanged smiles and affectionate hugs, "there you are."

"Good morning Ino," Sakura greeted before complimenting of Ino's neat ponytail for the first day. Sakura usually couldn't care less how messy her bun looked. She always held the philosophy that a 'perfectly neat' uniform or nicely combed hair would ever help a student win a scholarship. This of course made Sakura a target for discipline by a lot of her teachers.

"Excited for our new bio research paper?" she asked sarcastically, also placing her bag into the adjacent locker.

"Honestly, I'm a bit on edge to go get the assignment. Remember what happened between me and Miss Kurenai last semester?" Sakura bowed her head slight before folding her arms.

"Come on Sakura! How can anyone forget something like that?! You practically took her job from her," Ino dramatized with a sly grin painted onto her face.

"I did not take her job! If she did not understand a topic then she shouldn't be teaching it. If I hadn't taken charge then how would the class progress?" Sakura's defense seemed almost rehearsed.

"In any case Sakura, she took early maternity leave so you should probably go get your assignment, the lab assistant is giving them out," Ino explained, placing a hand on her hip.

"Alright, come with me?" Sakura asked before turning left towards the laboratory. Walking towards the bio lab, as was custom, they exchanged minor details of their somewhat short vacation while Ino, filled her in on the latest news travelling around the convent. Passing the more junior classes along the way, Sakura smiled, she had always found it uplifting knowing that she was no longer a small child, toiling to gain acceptance of her teachers. It was a reminder for her that she was almost out the door, forever to be parted with this unforgiving institution.

"Oh hang on," Ino said grabbing her arm, "that's him." Sakura rolled her eyes, having not even the slightest interest in any of the affairs of her lower schoolmen.

"Who?" Sakura asked, slight annoyance in her tone.

She slowly turned her attention into the class currently under session. "Haven't you been listening to me? That's our sub," Ino stated, releasing her grip on her friend's arm. Sakura froze. Her stomach instantly began churning as her eyes fell upon the man conducting the class… No, it isn't possible. Dark, long hair tied back into a neat ponytail, intense onxy eyes, and pale skin. No. It could not be. Her chest felt tight and she began to feel dizzy. "He's kind of hot, don't you think?" Ino dramatized once more while Sakura swiftly concealed herself behind the door outside the classroom. By God's grace, she hadn't been seen. "Sakura?" Ino questioned her friend's suddenly unusual behavior.

"Uchiha…Itachi," Sakura whispered almost inaudible. Her head was spinning, she could not think straight. "Ino I'll get the assignment later," she finally muttered before hurrying off.

"W-Wait where are you going?" Ino inquired, her eyes filled with confusion at the recent events.

"I've got to talk to Sasuke. I'll meet up with you later," she explained before sprinting to the senior block of the convent. 'No no no! he cannot be here!' she panicked, climbing to the top floor of the senior classes. Reaching the third floor, overwhelmed with anxiety, she pushed a vacant classroom door open before entering. She did not bother turning on the lights, no one should be using these classes for a least a couple hours. Satisfied with her hiding place, she spared no time in retrieving her phone from her skirt pocket and dialing the younger Uchiha.

"Come on, pick up… pick up, pick up!" Sakura whispered pacing in her homeroom class, completely ignoring the ringing of the school bell. Second period had just begun.

"Oh, Sakura, why the heck are you up so early?" Sasuke yawned from the other side.

"I'm in school, remember?!" Sakura sighed, slightly irritated.

She heard him chuckling on the line, "Oh, on your phone in school. Someone is being a bad little school girl," he teased.

'Oh my God, I can't do this now,' she groaned. "Sasuke!" she said with urgency, "Itachi's here!"

"What?!" Sasuke astonished voice questioned her.

"Itachi is at my school!" her voice was irregular, he could tell she was panicking.

"Calm down Sakura… Let me think for a sec," Sasuke sat up in his bed rubbing the sleep from eyes, "I remember him saying he got a new job, that it was to help out a friend." Running his fingers through his dark hair, he fnished, "he told me it was a teaching position, but, I don't remember him saying the name of the school."

"N-no this cannot be happening!" she commented.

"Hey calm down… it's not that bad," he insisted.

"What do you mean it's not that bad?!" she wined

"Come on Sakura, it's just my brother, it'll be fine," he tried to calm her.

"No! I'll be awkward!" she insisted once more. Her mind recalled the events at the New Years' party. She purposely forget to mention her age to him.

She heard him chuckling again, "Yeah, I would imagine so, still, calm down alright."

Hearing the tapping of footsteps climbing the stairwell followed by a number of greetings, "Good morning sir," from her classmates on the ground floor, she quickly wrapped up the conversation.

"I gotta go!" she ended before hanging up and moving to the opposite class to buy some time to properly conceal her phone. She closed the class door and leaned against the cool back wall.

It had not bothered Sasuke in the least, he was used to this routine of her suddenly hanging up on him when she was at school. Chuckling again, he tossed his phone back onto his bed and collapsed onto his pillows once more. "Well she's going to have an interesting day," he smiled before closing his eyes.

'Ok! Breathe breathe… ' she repeated taking slow deep breaths. Closing her jade orbs, she sighed and pushed the fallen strands from her face, securing them behind her left ear. 'What should I do…' she bit her lower lip before throwing caution to the wind. She lifted her phone once more and began to type. As the sound of the footsteps could be heard from the top of the stairwell, only meters away from her hiding place, she held her breath and sent her message. Quickly concealing her phone once more into her skirt pocket, she took her last deep breath and recalled the message she had just sent, 'Itachi, can we talk… it's important.' It was all she could have done.

"Sure… Start talking," he stated after slowing pushing the door open.


	4. Conflicted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4**

** Conflicted**

From the moment Itachi met Sakura, nothing of her person indicated she was inexperienced or unaware of the world. She had been poised and charming, following up conversations with educated responses and attractive smiles which he thought was intriguing. Now, seeing her standing in front of him, her apprehension painted upon her pale face and her frame adorned neatly in her high school uniform, he was unsure of what to think. Had he been mistaken when judging her character? No, it was only on very seldom occasions when he would be wrong about such things. His eyes were fixed on her in the dark classroom, noting the curves of her hips as they extended, filling up her turquoise skirt. Noting the swell of her breasts and the outline of her white bra underneath her sheer, worn, long sleeve shirt. Noting the way her tie was creased between both mounds and pressing against her flat stomach. She was not, by any means similar to her lower class men. Being the final few months she was obligated to wear this uniform, she wore it spectacularly with her adult female frame.

"H-How did you know I was up here?" Sakura hands were shaking. Her eyes were filled with complete embarrassment as she turned slightly from him.

"Sakura Haruno, class of upper six A, advance biology with a high GPA and expectation of being awarded a scholarship," Itachi recited the contents of her student file to which he had been assigned earlier that morning, by Headmaster Sarutobi. 'She also had an asterisk next to her name with a short note,' he remembered her file being clearly distinguishable from the others, 'watch out for this one, she's a handful to deal with,' the note read. Closing his eyes for a moment he finally answered, "I figured your homeroom class was a good place to start looking for you."

"I-I…" she stuttered, unable to find the words to respond. She felt silly, being silenced by him, this man she had barely known. She was never the best at thinking on her feet, especially under the current circumstances. She was doing such a poor job of hiding her astonishment. Why couldn't she speak?!

Itachi had been calm in contrast. His moment of astonishment was dealt to him earlier that morning when he received his class listings and complimentary student files. He was flabbergasted. His mind returned to the conversations he had with her only a few nights ago. Grimacing at the thought he shook his head as he recalled her pleasant gestures and warmness towards him. This is the girl that he had been thinking about every night since they met. He took a deep breath. This is the girl that he felt a budding desire to see once more. This is the girl, who now stood before him. This girl was his student.

"Itachi-" her voice was shaky and unsure.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his tone was calm, meeting her gaze once more, his eyes flared with an intensity that almost tore her apart. She had to look away from him.

"It's a little complicated," she defended, instinctively stepping further into the darkness of the classroom, away from him. She needed to calm herself and perhaps distance was the best way to.

Not wanting anyone to listen in, he took a step towards her, lifted his hand and pushed the door in slightly. "I think I can keep up Sakura," he stately drying, still approaching her.

Was he upset with her? His face was too neutral, too calm and composed for him to be. His tone surely did not give her any indication of uneasiness. "Well… I…"she trailed off turning her gaze over his shoulder so she may attempt to compose herself. Standing there for a few seconds, she folded her shaking arms in front of her chest and finally responded, "I didn't think it was important." It had been a lie, however, she hoped he would not push the topic further. She was not ready to share that part of herself with a stranger like him, even though they had gotten along so well on Old Years night.

Based on her disinclination to talk to him, he turned slightly before retrieving a sheet of paper from the binder which he had clutched against his side. Handing it to her, he stated, "here, this is the research paper you did not collect." Her slim, trembling hand reached for the sheet, being careful not to meet his gaze. Paying close attention to this, Itachi turned away from her towards the door once more. It was not his intention to spook her the way he evidently did, merely to see her, to be where she was, so he may have gotten some possible explanation. Exiting the room, he pulled the door open before pausing, turned his head so he may glance at her over his shoulder. "Forgive me for bothering you," he apologized in his deep husky tone, finally meeting her eyes before turning to exit once more.

"Wait!" she blurted out abruptly before taking a few steps towards him. Already out the door, he paused but did not turn to her. "I'm sorry for not telling you," she apologized softly bowing her head. Although not being able to provide him with an explanation, at least she could apologize for not telling him. She listened as his feet moved away, back down the stairwell. She was alone again, free to properly compose herself and her racing mind. 'How silly am I…' she cursed herself biting her lower lip, 'I just need to keep my distance… and I'll be fine.'

* * *

The classes she attended to which he taught, were awkward for them both. He had the daunting task of teaching her advance biology class while attempting to not stare at her more than was expected. He had to uphold his neutral tone, being careful not to show favoritism. Admittedly, it was easier for him at first but became more and more challenging as the days went by, as he noticed her standoffish behavior. Had he offended her in some way? Why was she being so cold towards him?

Sakura was uneasy, too absorbed in her own pride to acknowledge him whenever he may glance at her. It was not because she was afraid of her colleagues discovering she had known him previously. It was not because of their meeting that Monday morning. It was because she was felt beneath him. She had known him before, and considered him to be her equal, but now, she felt like a child who must now prove their maturity to gain acceptance to be considered his equal.

It was now Friday and nothing had changed. They had had a total of five classes now and all of which, she had been distant, not acknowledging him and unfriendly towards him. It was a complete contrast to her usual bubbly self. His class was just about finished now and all persons had been engaged in casual talk. Itachi still stood at his desk neatly repacking his binder and was getting ready to dismiss his class. Sakura had remained perfectly quiet, occupying herself with packing her own bag.

"So, Mr. Uchiha," Ino addressed him twirling a stray strand of her hair around her slim finger, "did you win a national scholarship when you wrote exams?" Her voice, like her behavior, was playful and obviously flirty whenever she addressed him. It was no surprise to him nor her classmates that she found him appealing.

The blonde's flirty remarks were easily disregarded by him, always responding in his monotone voice, "I did." Chancing another glace to Sakura, he sighed inwardly. This was almost similar to torture for him, to deny him of her smiles and pleasant remarks.

"That's great! You must have worked really hard to get that!" Ino remarked, her admiration clearly evident on her face. Like her, other girls in the class listened in and couldn't help but appreciate their teacher. He was excellent in his explanations, very helpful, understanding and obviously brilliant to be awarded a scholarship. Sakura however did not share in this moment, not openly anyway, more so she felt a growing sense of uneasiness. His achievements were commendable but it did not help her feel any more at his level.

"It was not too difficult," he replied with an almost unperceivable smile, glancing to the blonde once more, "I was just persistent with my work". The bell rang some seconds after and the population of the class bowed in respect before quickly standing and exiting the room. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Sakura's pink hair falling as she released the mass from her hair tie. It was messy and full as it now lay against her back, the large curls accentuating her face nicely. Ino had seemingly pulled her aside outside the class but from where he stood, he was not able to make out their conversation. Ino's eyes flared as she placed her pale right hand on her hip. She seemed upset with Sakura for some reason. 'Perhaps Ino had noticed the change in her attitude as well,' Itachi thought, dipping his fingers into his pants pocket to retrieve his phone. He scrolled through his contacts in search of his brother's number. 'Perhaps talking to Sasuke may help' he thought to himself before calling. He pressed the device to his ear and picked up his binder waiting for his brother to answer.

"What's up with you Sakura? Are you PMSing or something?!" Ino dared to inquire raising her voice. Sakura was almost certain that Itachi would be able to hear them now. "Why have you been so cold lately? You've been acting weird since Monday!" Ino continued, ignoring Sakura's attempts to calm her. Itachi sighed and walked pass them both, heading for the stairwell when Sasuke finally answered.

"Oi, what's up?" Sasuke greeted from the other line.

"Sasuke, can you stop by tonight?" Itachi asked plainly, taking his first few steps downs the stairs.

"Tonight sure-" Sasuke tried to respond but was quickly silenced by a woman's yelling in the background. "Sasuke no! You rarely spend time home anymore!" Itachi recognized his mother's voice easily. Wincing slightly, he tore his phone from his ear to prevent any hearing damage from being inflicted onto him. She was clearly upset. "Heard that?" Sasuke's voice came again over the line after the outburst.

"Hmph, what's with her all of a sudden?" Itachi questioned him pressing the phone to his face once more.

"I forgot to let her know I was staying by you those couple nights," Sasuke's voice seemed slightly muffled. "Sorry, I don't think I'm allowed to leave the house, she's chaining my ankles to the couch as we speak," he dramatized sighing.

Itachi also allowed his sigh to be heard over the phone. It was a clear indication of his irritation.

"Everything okay on your end brother?" Sasuke inquired indicating his concern. It was very rare for his brother to express any sort of discomfort.

"Actually, its-" Itachi was interrupted.

"A certain pink haired student of yours?" Sasuke smirked, teasing his elder brother.

Itachi didn't respond. He paused for a moment on the steps trying to calm himself. How foolish he had been not anticipating that his would have known that Sakura was now a student of his. The familiar chuckle of his younger brother met his ear and Itachi let himself sigh inwardly.

"Don't sweat it, she couldn't keep news like that from me," Sasuke took his brother's silence to mean he was correct. "Look I'll try to get away tonight, but no promises alright?" Sasuke whispered to him. His hushed voice was clearly an indication of his rebellion against his mother's wishes.

"Alright," Itachi hung up and continued his journey to the staff room. Yes, this was the correct choice. He needed to hear for himself how his brother felt towards her and perhaps even find a solution to Sakura's cold resolve.

* * *

Turning the doorknob of his apartment door, he released a heavy sigh as though welcoming his fatigue at last. It was Friday and he was home. He knew Sasuke was already inside, he had seen his navy blue Audi parked in his front yard in its usual spot. Entering through his front door, he held a box of assignments which he had the tedious task of correcting under his arm, his usual binder also within the box. Sasuke immediately turned to acknowledge his brother, greeting him with a usual wave of his hand. He had been in the kitchen, dressed in casual home attire, washing up some used dishes and listening to the loud pulse of a guitar solo playing on Itachi's sound system in the living room. Alternative again, it was his brother's style. Feeling a sense of contentment at the atmosphere his brother presence always created, he placed the box of assignments on the living room table and approached Sasuke in the kitchen.

"Waw! Don't you look like a teacher!" Sasuke teased, his eyes playful and amused to see his brother.

Itachi gave him an almost unperceivable smile before loosening the black tie that was slackly tied around his throat. His pants were pressed and dark, and his torso was adorned with a white long sleeve shirt with a grey vest. Indeed, he looked very much like a teacher.

"Are you alright?" the younger Uchiha enquired now drying his hands. Sasuke noted the drained expression on his brother's face and became curious.

"Yes, I am just glad to be home," Itachi admitted before pulling the vest over his shoulders and sighing heavily. "Give me a couple minutes, I'm going to take a shower," the elder Uchiha excused himself before retreating up the stairs to his bedroom. A warm shower was exactly what he need to sooth his tense muscles. He allowed the relaxing spray of the warm water to hit him longer than usual while he reflected. The week, in its entirety, had not been physically stressful. It was not dealing with the younger students nor adhering to the strict rules of the convent which were particularly nerve-wracking. No, it was her, it was having to face her indifference towards him which made him mentally stressed, evidently taking a toll on him. After drying himself any excess water, he exited his bathroom with a white towel wrapped securely around his waist to retrieve clean garments from his cupboard.

Now fully clothed in white sweats and a plain grey t-shirt, he placed his phone in his pants pocket and began his decent down the stairwell to meet Sasuke again. Halfway down the stairwell, he felt the sharp vibration from his pants pocket. Retrieving his phone, he noticed a new text message. It was from her, she who had been avoiding him all week. "Sakura," he muttered under his breath. He paused, deciding it was unwise to read the message now, placed the phone back into his pocket and greeted Sasuke who was now sitting on a bar stool facing the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter, sipping from a glass of water, preoccupying himself with his own phone.

"So what's up Onii-san?" Sasuke asked, not taking his attention from the white device that lay in his hand. Itachi, deciding it was pointless to avoid the topic, brought it up immediately.

"Sasuke… what are you doing with a high school girl?" Itachi asked opening his refrigerator, allowing his silky damp bangs to fall over his eyes as he examined the contents of his fridge, "It seems unlike you." His tone was calm, not indicating any form of ridicule.

Wincing slightly at the uncomfortable topic, Sasuke sighed and glanced up at him. He had been loathing the day when he would eventually have to talk to his brother about Sakura. It was not because of her age or the current school she had been attending. Not because he personally thought explaining it all was troublesome in itself, but, because he was partially ashamed of the situation he had created. He felt guilty for the hurt and one sided relationship he allowed himself to indulge in whenever his feral weaknesses surfaced. Something he knew Itachi would not be pleased with. However, Itachi was his cherished and respected brother, he already knew he could not refuse to provide him with an explanation.

"Sakura… is just a friend of mines, a close friend. We met through Naruto a while a back," Sasuke confessed leaning onto the counter, pressing his cheek into his palm. It was then that Sasuke noticed Itachi's thin white cat that peered his bright eyes up at him, skillfully pressed himself against Sasuke's bare feet, gracefully wrapping his slim tail around his leg as he talked. He seemed delighted by Sasuke's presence. "She's brilliant though, despite the fact that she's just in high school, you'd like her" he added, almost as a defense, as he observed his brother.

"So I've been told," Itachi responded, pushing the latter of his statement out of his mind, he now rummaging through his pantries seemingly in search of something. With a sudden jump, the cat landed upon the counter and thrust his head under Sasuke's free hand, playfully seeking his attention. Not at all startled by the cat's actions, Sasuke responded with a smile and began to stroke him lightly. He hadn't seen the kitten in a while, remembering he never made an appearance whenever strangers were at the apartment. "Sakura seems to be fond of you," Itachi stated the obvious, realizing Sasuke was not willing to give further details unless asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes, being careful in his choice of words as he allowed the cat to nestle himself against his hand. "She is, we passed that friendship boundary a couple times, we did try dating… but, I couldn't keep it up," Sasuke confessed, straightening himself up and opening his eyes once more. "But she was persistent. Seems like I had made a deep impression on her," he smirked down at the cat not curled up into a ring, laying his head on his hind paws.

"And why could you not keep it up?" Itachi questioned stretching to open a cupboard above the stove, "do you not like her?"

"…I do, she's great, but, I just don't think it is the right time for me to be committed to anyone. I won't be able to give her the attention she deserves," Sasuke sighed remembering her gloomy expression on Old Years' night as he continued to stoke the kitten. "She deserves better," he confessed at last in a somewhat contemplative tone.

"You're young and in university, why is now not the right time?" Itachi questioned him before finally retrieving a box which Sasuke identified as the container which homes his stash of instant ramen noodles. 'Empty,' Itachi frowned, finally turned his gaze to Sasuke, "where is all my food?" he muttered, slight frustration in his voice.

"I was hungry," Sasuke blushed slightly.

"So you ate all my groceries?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"Hn," Sasuke looked away, "Naruto helped," he added dryly resulting in a sigh from Itachi.

"So what are your intentions for her now?" Itachi asked folding his arms, doubting if he should tell him about Sakura's unpleasant reproaches towards him all week, especially given the fact that he now had an unread message from her.

"I don't really have any intentions. If anything, I just don't want to see her sad anymore-," Sasuke had been interrupted by the sudden loud ringing of his phone. The white cat which had comfortably snuggled under his palm shrilled at the unwanted noise. It was his mother. Sighing, he silenced the noise and turned his attention back to his brother. "I've got to go, our mother requires me home," Sasuke stressed before dipping his fingers into his loose pant pocket to retrieve his car keys. "We need to get her some friends!" Sasuke groaned, all the while refusing to answer the call. "Cya Nekomata," Sasuke gave the kitten one last stroke before getting to his feet.

"Alright," Itachi acknowledge as he made his way to his couch, allowing his hand to scruff Sasuke's hair lightly as he passed. Sasuke nodded his head in salutation before making his way to the door "Next time you pass by, bring some groceries," Itachi teased after collapsing onto his couch, listening to his brother's signature 'Hn' as his feet taped lightly towards the door. He leaned his head back onto the edge of the couch, the same couch he and Sakura sat conversing that night. His eyes met the ceiling as he listened to Sasuke opening the front door. He then lifted his arm so that it may rest upon his pale brow before closing his lids. There was then a noticeable click at the door. Sasuke had left, taking with him the laid back aura with Itachi missed almost instantly. The only sound to be heard in the apartment was the soft drone of the Alternative music Sasuke left playing. He was alone.

Retrieving his phone from the pocket of his white pants, he held it up and in anticipation, opened his tired lids. She had been avoiding him all week, taking special care in his classes to not make eye contact of any kind with him, even when he called upon her. It was the same in the hallways, the cafeteria, at morning assembly. She even responded to his messages with short one word responses wherever she was able. So why now? Had Ino have a part to play in this sudden change?

'Hey I'm sorry I've been so cold this week… can we talk?' he read her message still holding his emotionless expression. Laying his phone to his side, he began to think careful. How should he respond? Surely, based on the new information given to him by his brother, it was reasonable to deduce that talking to her was not a taboo. Although used to his solitude, even on a Friday night, he wanted to see her. He had gotten so accustomed to seeing her as the days passed by, even though it was only over a desk. Sighing inwardly, he lifted his phone once more and began typing.

Sakura had been home for most of the evening. Sitting with her feet up on a black office chair in her bedroom, she paused her current game and reached for her pink cased cellphone which had just vibrated inches from her playstation. 'Can you cook?' she read his message before smiling lightly. She had been waiting for his response. Without hesitating, she responded.

'On a scale of one to ten, I'd have to say, better than Naruto,' Itachi smiled. She was good at making him smile, breaking him out of his dry, indifferent state.

Resting her head on her knees, she read his quick response, 'Perfect, come cook for me?' Sakura blushed. Biting her lower lip she hesitated for a moment. Everything felt different to her whenever she texted him. It was as if he was no longer her teacher and she, no longer his student. It was as carefree as it had been when they first met. 'Are you home alone on Friday night?' she reread her message before looking at the time. It was still early, only six, perhaps sending Friday night with him might be fun, send.

'I should be asking you that,' Itachi dared.

Sakura smiled looking down at her phone. Indulging in his charm, she began to feel more and more displeased with herself for the manner in which she treated him all week. 'I am. My playstation is keeping me company,' she responded.

Taking a deep breath, Itachi thought careful of his next response. She wanted to talk, and he wanted to see her. Was it right for him to have such a desire? 'Would you like to come over?' Itachi typed before sending, almost instantly regretting what he felt to be an extremely forward invitation. He was now burdened by suspense as he waited for her response. This is wrong…

Reading the message, she had not overthink the request. Sure he was her teacher but she had known him socially before. This should be fine. Shouldn't it? Sakura made her decision and texted him her address and one final message, 'I take a half hour to get ready.'

'Perfect,' Itachi thought, disregarding the feeling that he been relieved that she had accepted his invitation. Half an hour was more than enough time for him to change and pick up some ingredients on the way. His dull and partially fatigued temperament was now forgotten.

* * *

Itachi had been sitting comfortably in his luxury vehicle waiting for Sakura to make her appearance. Her home, unlike his mother's, it was small but quaint. There was only a small patch of lawn spread across the front yard as it had been mostly paved, he assumed to accommodate more than one vehicle. He had been sitting there for just over a minute considering his conflicting emotions. He doubted his brother would be pleased at his actions today yet, he was here, in front of her house regardless. "Sasuke…" he muttered leaning his head back onto the car seat, trying to come to terms with it all. He had not even noticed his failure to consider that he was still her teacher.

Sakura finally immerged wearing a taupe, off-shoulder tunic with sleeves ending just above her wrists and ankle length smoky grey leggings. Her bare shoulders accommodated her silky pink locks nicely which were mostly straightened with a few waves and curls here and there. All his confusion seemed to fade as he admired her simple yet polished appearance. Retrieving keys from her small white handbag which Itachi had recognized from before, she locked her front door and made her way to him, hopping into the front seat. She greeted him, "hey there," giving him a soft smile in salutation, "I brought you something." Dipping her fingers into her bag, she retrieved a folded notebook which had a floral designed on its covers.

Itachi tilted his head slightly, before enquiring at the book she presented to him. "What is this?" he asked in his low tranquil voice reaching for it.

"My bio research paper," she grinned observing his expressing. He smirked, it was not something he was expecting to receive. She seemed her usual self again, no longer closed off from him. That alone gave him a sense of relief.

"So, you brought me work?" he began straightening out the book and flipping through the pages. "Good, because I brought you something as well," he finished pointing to the backseat.

She turned her gaze, following the direction he pointed finger and almost gasped. Stretched over the entire expanse of backseat of the car, were a mountain of bags of groceries. 'He bought all this?' she thought in astonishment. "So much…" she whispered turning her gaze to him once more. He eyes were still bright with a smile. 'I've got my work cut out for me,' Sakura thought returning his smile.

* * *

Sakura stood in Itachi's kitchen with folded sleeves, making quick work of the onions on the chopping board. Being the only child of workaholics, she had no choice but to pick up on some quick recipes so she could sustain herself. She was not a complete adept at culinary arts however, she did not perceive herself to be that bad either. Pouring a splash of olive oil in a heated pot, she tossed in the onions and began to stir at it lightly. She added other pre-cut ingredients to her dish before finally adding fresh green bean pods. Covering the pot, she looked over her shoulder to the man sitting on his couch. His bangs cascaded over his onyx eyes as he examined the note book she had presented to him earlier. Biting her lower lip, she felt anxiety building in her.

She knew very little about him, as students often did of their teachers. She thought it was only fair to conclude that he was quite perceptive and intelligent being a teacher at his age, and winning a scholarship no less. Sasuke, being quite brilliant himself, she was convinced that she had enough assurance to be nervous of the possible criticisms he may have of her work. Turning her face away and back to her tasks, she wrapped the tray of seasoned chicken with a sheet of tin foil and pushed it into the preheated oven. 'Relax Sakura! Have faith in your work!' she encourage herself while closing the oven door. Taking a deep breath, she turned the heat of her cooking peas to low, unwinding her tension at last. Removing the skinned, diced potatoes from the container in the sink, she heard movement behind her. It was quiet, but enough to catch her attention. Quickly turning to investigate, she was now face to face with the Uchiha. "Itachi!" she squeaked in reflex.

"Forgive me, how can I help?" Itachi asked, placing her notebook on the counter. He smiled lightly, realizing he had startled her. Her expressions were cute and easily readable as usual.

"…W-well I'm almost done. Can you get me one last pot?" she responded, taking some time to compose herself once more.

"Sure," he politely responded, opening one of his overhead kitchen cupboards.

"So… what did you think?" she asked referring to her research paper. The suspense was killing her. To her, this was her moment to prove herself to him, to prove that she was not a child to be underestimated. Taking the pot from him, she poured the potatoes into it and began her final dish.

"It was… not what I was expecting," he admitted before sitting on the bar stool observing her. Sakura could only hold her breath and hide her impatience. Her work was highly detailed, clear and to the point. She explained the topic perfectly and to a level which he presumed to be vastly above that of an average high school student. She had met fully, all the requirements of the assignment and perhaps surpassed them in many ways. He was finally beginning to understand why she would have been slightly intimidating to her previous teacher.

"Oh, was it..." she hesitated biting her lower lip once more. She needed more than that. She did not dare to look his way, only focused on the boiling pot in front of her.

"It was brilliant, I am impressed," he reassured her, placing his cheek into his left palm. "Do you always put that much effort into your work?" he asked curiously, noticing that he was becoming more and more assertive when enquiring into her life.

Vigorously stirring at the potatoes, she felt a burst of pride wash over her. She had done it! Smiling, she added more ingredients before tasting. "Yes, usually," she responded, satisfied with the dish but more so his approval of her assignment. "It doesn't take that much effort anymore, I'm used to writing like that now," she added switching off the stove. Turning to meet his gaze once more, she smiled and added, "the chicken would be done in about twenty-five minutes, then we can eat."

Itachi's eyes followed the sway of her pink locks as she moved towards his couch, sitting in the exact spot she had when she was there last. "Good, you said you wanted to talk to me," he stated joining her on the couch. He noticed as her expression hardened as she remembered the message she sent him earlier.

"Yes… I wanted to apologize for dodging you this week, it wasn't like me, I was just feeling a bit…" she paused, thoroughly examining her coral polished fingernails, "…insecure about you being my teacher." Itachi remained calm and expressionless waiting for her to explain further. "Up until Monday, when I saw you, I felt as though you were… well not completely my peer but… surely not an authoritative figure," she explained twirling her fingers the way she noticed Hinata usually did when she was flustered. Itachi's simply kept his eyes on her. He was not sure how to respond to her words. "Sasuke and Naruto always teased me for being the youngest in their group… When Sasuke found out my age, he would constantly underestimate me, and disregarded my feelings for him… as an immature crush," her eyes now began to show a sensation of sadness, they were almost glassy. He could easily perceive that she was sensitive about the topic.

"Sasuke's assumptions seemed understandable. For most people his age, that initial impression is to be expected," he stated in a soft tone, lifting his eyes to the ceiling.

Sakura only nodded, biting her lower lip. She knew he was right but it still hurt her to hear those words. "Well, that may be, but, seeing you in class, it makes me feel a bit inadequate. As though I need to prove to you that I'm not a child like everyone else," she explained, not daring to receive his intense eyes.

Her feelings seemed perfectly plausible to him. Her insecurity was her motivating factor, pushing her to overachieve towards being years ahead of her classmates and even in terms of her maturity. Her college level research paper now made perfect sense to him. Turning his attention to her at last, he noticed her eyes tearing up. It made him speechless. 'Was she this sensitive about it?' he thought considering that he needed to be careful when responding to her. "Sakura-"

"Silly huh," she chuckled softly wiping her eyes. She was not going to cry in front of him! "Getting insecure by your own teacher," she smiled trying to be strong, "I'm just tired of working so hard and still being forced to look at the backs of everyone."

"Sakura, I assure you, since the day I met you, up until now, there was never any doubt in my mind about your maturity," he admitted finally meeting her jaded gaze. "If anything, you have surpassed my expectation in almost every way," he added, noticing for himself the truth in his words. "It is difficult for me to not…admire you," he confessed to her in a soft tone, looking away from her. It was as though he was confessing to himself as well. Her expression quickly changed. She was astonished at his words yet so delighted.

"Itachi…" she smiled joyously at him, placing her small hand on his. At that moment, his hand felt as though it was ignited. Whenever she did this, a strange yet familiar feeling inside him always gripped his heart. It silenced him. To her, she could receive no greater compliment, especially coming from an accomplished man such as him. "Thank you… I feel like I've made the right choice in coming here. Thank you for listening to me," she continued, her hand still on his. Battling to keep his composure, he nodded at her. Initially, she had been fearful of opening up to him, especially given the fact that she would have had to discuss a topic she found to be completely humiliating. But now, their relation felt different, to him as well. It was not as it had been before he was assigned to her class. No, they instinctively felt as though this brief conversation had brought them closer together.

They exchanged glances once more before she turned her gaze to the time displayed on his television. She suddenly stood up and stated in her now chirpy tone, "dinner's ready!" His eyes followed her as she made light and cheerful steps to the kitchen, her hair shifting lightly, the motion in contrast to the sway of her hips.

Throughout the evening, they kept their conversation simple and light. Relishing her excitement and happiness when he brought up certain topics and the harmony and poise of her movements when she became expressive, he had involuntarily become intoxicated by the smiles upon her rosy lips and her clever remarks. His once neutral and indifferent expression turned to one of humility. Sakura, completely unaware of his admiration for her, had behaved in her usual cheerful manner as she became more and more familiar with him. Itachi's previous guilt for spending time with her, his brother's supposed past girlfriend, was lost and could not be found again for the remainder of the night. They had finally become friends.

* * *

Walking down the corridor towards his brother's bedroom, Sasuke passed the sleeping cat on his way and took another glance at the time displayed on his phone. "Onii-san…" Sasuke peered into his brother's domain but Itachi only stirred slighting. Walking over to his bed, he lightly brushed the dark strands resting on his brother's brow before smiling affectionately. "Oi. Wake up," he poked Itachi's forehead now satisfied, "it's almost eleven."

The elder Uchiha webbed his brows together unwelcoming the disturbance. "Ugh," Itachi slowly open his eyes to meet those of his younger brother. Sighing, he turned his back to him before closing his eyes once more, "Sasuke… what is it?"

"You never sleep in this late," Sasuke raised a brow, "Naruto is downstairs, we're going to the beach. Come with us," Sasuke invited.

Reluctantly sitting up, Itachi's dark stands spilled over his bare back and torso as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "When are you leaving?" he asked, his voice still husky from his slumber.

"Around noon," the younger Uchiha answered.

Sighing deeply, Itachi swung his feet over the edge of the bed and gave his reply, "Alright, I'll come."

Sasuke smiled, delighted at his response, turned to move towards the door again before coming to a halt. Turning his head so he may glance at Itachi over his shoulder, he asked suddenly, "by the way, I know she's your student now, but would it be awkward if Sakura came along?" observing his brother's expression carefully.

Itachi held his breath at his brother's words. Luckily for him, his bangs concealed his face from Sasuke's stare. Remembering the events of last night and the fact that he had spent almost its entirety in her company, developing a friendship with her, and perhaps, developing feelings for her, his guilt started rushing back.

"No… it would not be awkward"


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets**

Naruto's ears perked up as he heard the soft taping of Sasuke's bare feet against the wood of the stairwell. It was Saturday morning and Naruto had been busy stuffing his usual jubilant face with an impressively large chicken drumstick he found tucked away in Itachi's refrigerator. Naruto, being known as an excessive eater, munched greedily at the meat, relishing every savory bite as Sasuke came into view. How odd, somehow, although faintly, he felt a sensation of familiarity as he tasted of the meat. "Where have I tasted this before?" Naruto shared his thoughts out loud with playful eyes now looking upwards in thought. Sasuke, with his typically indifferent expression ignored his friend's thoughts and instead shared his own.

"How can you eat that so early in the morning?" Sasuke poked at his best friend scrunching his nose at the scent of the microwaved baked chicken. In his opinion, it was too early in the day to have an appetite that voracious. The scent alone, making him uneasy.

"Here! Try it!" Naruto lifted another drumstick merely inches from Sasuke's face, "tell me if it tastes familiar to you," he said casually yet persistent.

"Oi!" Sasuke instinctively pushed his hand away, "I don't want any!" He watched as the blonde merely shrugged his shoulders in defeat before taking the meat to his mouth instead.

With his mouth half full, Naruto gave his friend a skeptical look before snorting, "You know Sasuke, it's just protein," his lips curled into a sly smirk now teasing, "you need it if you ever want to get ripped like me."

"Hn," Sasuke looked away folding his arms over his chest as though attempting to not take the bait of his friend's pestering. This, however, was more frequently than not, a futile attempt on Sasuke's part. "We'll see come Monday," Sasuke retaliated as he watched Naruto tearing the meat viciously with his teeth. Mondays, like Wednesdays and Fridays had become a ritual for both friends. Competing head to head at weight lifting, rock climbing, sprinting and on occasion boxing, were all part of their usual routine during the week. They would push their bodies, sometimes past their limits all in the name of rivalry. It was something they both enjoyed and look forward to although not willing to admit it.

"I didn't know your bro could cook so well," Naruto commented before taking yet another bite.

Calling to mind those odd times when Itachi did cooked, Sasuke recalled his food to be satisfactory however, he would not exaggerate the description as fantastic. "You're probably just hungry," Sasuke thought aloud retrieving his phone once more. It was not a usual phenomenon for Sasuke to share his thoughts aloud as he did. It was only in the presence of his blonde best friend he found such behavior to be acceptable. Naruto's chilled and laid back temperament easily encouraged this, creating a relaxed and carefree atmosphere, one which enabled Sasuke to easily confide in his friend.

"Nah I swear I had this before!" Naruto persisted finishing the last of the meat before questioning, "so is he coming?"

Sasuke, perceiving that he was referring to his brother, merely nodded his head causing his dark bangs to sway lightly as he. Pressing his phone to his left ear, his observed a smile of delight from the blonde as he listened to the ringing from his phone. Hearing a soft, fatigued voice on the other line, he greeted informally and in a disbelieving tone, "were you sleeping?"

Naruto, having a good idea of whom Sasuke had called, remained quiet so he may listen to their conversation. Despite consuming the elder Uchiha's food, Naruto, in a fleeting attempt at being polite, appropriately disposed of the dried bones and placed the container in the sink.

"Why is everyone sleeping in this morning?" Sasuke webbed his brows together before sighing inwardly, their expectations for the trip were not going as planned. His eyes then caught sight of Naruto returning to the fridge and peering inside, perhaps in search of more food. Naruto's head, like that of a child, turned in several varying angles as he surveyed the contents of the fridge, seemingly particular about his choice of food. Hearing a light giggle on the other line, Sasuke climbed onto the bar stool and continued his conversation, "we're going to the beach, want to tag along?"

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed in delight as he spotted a cake container holding a small strawberry cheese cake in it and a bottle of half empty red wine among the abundance of ingredients. Retrieving them both, he turned to Sasuke and as though it was a trophy to be revealed, lifted the bottle into the air with a bright, eager grin.

"Alright babe, see you then," Sasuke stated in a tone which he had not meant to be heard by Naruto, a tone of affection. Ending the call, Sasuke placed his phone down and glared at the eager face blonde. Reaching over the counter and grabbing the bottle from his hand he commented, "don't be stupid, you're driving." Puffing up his round face in disappointment, Naruto released a sigh, closing his bright eyes almost in defeat.

'He's still talking to her like that…' Naruto thought, setting the cake tray down. It was no surprise to Naruto that his two closest friends were still casually flirting with one another yet he had hoped that the New Year would bring change, 'why is he still calling her babe?' Naurto, being the very person Sakura would usually confide in whenever she had quarrels about Sasuke had grown tired of calming her down whenever she would call him crying. It frustrated him constantly being on the receiving end to comfort her down but moreover, despite his advice, seeing her running back to his arms in the hope that he would change his mind. In his opinion, Sasuke was not completely at fault, being a guy to indulge in an attractive woman. No, Sakura was more to blame in their relationship. She knew perfectly well Sasuke's opinion yet she still pursued him.

"Hm, this wasn't there last night," Sasuke stated, knitting his brows together as he examined the bottle of wine. He had broken Naruto's train of thought. 'There's only about half left,' Sasuke thought, swirling the liquid to make a faint swashing sound.

"Seems like Itachi stocked up," Naruto suggested opening his eyes. Lifting the cover of the cake tray, he noticed that a large quadrant was missing as he grabbed a knife from a small tray of cutlery on the far counter. "So was that Sakura?" he turned to face Sasuke with an apparent stern expression flaring in his eyes.

"Yeah, it was," Sasuke stated plainly perceiving the slight change in his friend's temperament. "I have to go pick her up in about an hour or so-," he finished, carefully placing the wine bottle on the counter. He was not at all in the mood to face his friend's disapproval of his relationship, or rather lack of, with Sakura.

"Nah I'll go, her parents would prefer to see me anyway" Naruto interrupted, holding Sasuke's dark obsidian orbs before turning his attention to the stairwell.

"Why?" Sasuke although losing Naruto's gaze continued the dialogue in as neutral a tone as he could express, obviously in an attempt to avoid the rising tension from reaching untamable levels. Also turning towards the tapping of bare feet against the wood of the stairs, Sasuke's eyes met those of his bare chested elder brother as he made his way into the kitchen with Nekomata following his heels, patting Sasuke lightly on the head as he passed.

Silently raising his hand in salutation, Naruto returned his attention to Sasuke, paying no heed to their newly present listener who, did not seemed bothered by the menial greeting he received. He was used to such from the blonde and even his brother when they were already deep into a conversation or in this case, what he perceived to be trivial banter. Acknowledging Naruto's greeting, Itachi carried on his familiar morning routine, opening his refrigerator, and selected a neat sum of strawberries from a plastic container. Washing them in the adjacent sink, Itachi was forced to pause his task at Naruto's crude words, "because I'm not the one trying to fool around with their daughter." Already perceiving the possibility that the conversation was about Sasuke and his pink haired friend, he frowned and remained silent, preoccupying himself with assembling breakfast as to not break his perfect usual composure. It was a usual attack from Naruto to which he expected his brother to retaliate. Transferring the container of now washed strawberries to the counter, he wordlessly offered some to his brother who, he knew had been fond of them, as he listened.

"Hn," was Sasuke's usual reply to his friend before a pronounced smirk took his expression, "who's trying." Naruto simply shot him a glare, seemingly somewhat disgusted at Sasuke's arrogance. Retrieving a plain box of cereal from his pantry, Itachi turned his attention back to his brother's now mischievous and overconfident expression. Sasuke, taking a strawberry to his smug, curled lips, added, "that cherry has already been popped," now biting into the succulent fruit, licking the sweet juice from his lips.

Almost instantly, Itachi's hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, crushing a noticeable dent into the box of cereal. He frowned, not because he had not previously suspected a carnal relationship between them, he had, however, it was one thing to perceive it and another to hear it.

"Sasuke! Ugh!" Naruto exclaimed as he lifted his arms to cover his ears. "I don't wanna hear about things like that!" he yelled trying to block out what he had just heard. It was not only what Sasuke had said, but the manner in which he had expressed it which disgusted him. He could not possibly retaliate after being given such a graphic image of the girl he considered to be as close and innocent as his sister.

With a satisfied smirk still painted on his brother's face, Itachi placed the cereal onto the counter and considered for a moment the insensitivity of his brother. He had no place in this conversation yet could not simply disregard the audacity and coolness of his statement. "Sasuke, that was uncalled for," Itachi spoke out with his head bowed slightly, only then noticing his fists turning white from the pressure. He wanted to say more, so much more, but he simply could not take that risk.

"Hn," Sasuke responded hopping off the bar stood, looking to his phone for the time. "It's getting late, at this rate, we're only going to get about two hours in at the beach," he stated changing to topic. He had, although his pride would not allow him to openly express it, acknowledged his brother's petty scolding and decided to put an end to the conversation.

"Why don't we just spend the night at the cabana like we usually do?" Naruto suggested, now lowering his arms from his ears, in full approval of change in topic.

"That depends on my brother," Sasuke responded dryly, turning his head to glance at Itachi.

Although challenging, Itachi skillfully managed to obscure the anger that stirred in his eyes behind the veil of his dark bangs. Grabbing a bowl from a cupboard below the counter, Itachi poured a generous amount of cereal into it and finally responded, "It does not really matter to me."

"Alright, I'll tell Sakura then," Sasuke returned grabbing his phone once more to call, being sure to be out of earshot by the blonde this time. One argument was enough. Walking up the familiar stairwell, he pressed the phone lightly against his ear and smiled as she answered, "hey Sakura, change of plans…"

* * *

"Alright, that should do it," Sakura straightened herself after she zipped up her grey backpack which she had managed to stuff to capacity for the trip. Hearing the voices of her mother and Naruto echo against the walls from downstairs, she heaved her bag off the bed with some effort and stood to examine her appearance in her mirror once more. Wearing a short but modest white skirt and a buttoned down silk lilac shirt, she felt attractive and comfortable, believing her make-up and hair to be perfect and agreeable.

As Sasuke's deep voice reached her, she inhaled deeply releasing the air loudly from her mouth, preparing herself to face him. Glancing up into her jaded eyes that stared back at her, she reiterated what she had told herself every night since the dawn of the New Year, 'you can do this, don't give in.' She had not seen Sasuke since that night and rarely spoke to him like they usually would every night before she would lay down to sleep. It hurt, bearing such loneliness that pressured her to sink back into her usual routine of seeking Sasuke out for just a short moment of comfort. It was always a cycle for her, sharing her love with him for that instant sense of gratification only to be hurt by his unwillingness to make her his. 'Every night…'

'No… not last night,' she thought, remembering what she had done, 'Itachi…' He was her distraction. Was she using him? 'No… no, I would never use someone like that,' she reflected, very much unhappy with her train of thought. No, he was simply her friend. She could have easily turned to Naruto or even Ino for company last night. 'He was the one that invited me over,' she told herself, knowing fully well she could not use that as an excuse. 'Yes, he was just being friendly,' she nodded in an attempt to reassure herself. It was no secret to her that she was attracted to the elder Uchiha and held an admiration for him which she believed to be easily given to any guy of his standing. A sensation of anxiety washed over her as she finally considered the possibility, the possibility that he could be interested in her. 'No…he's always so indifferent when he speaks to me, yes, he was just being a friend-' she reiterated trying desperately to eliminate the possibility. Although not considering it at the time, it had now dawned on her that she could not tell Sasuke about this new formed friendship.

"Sakura," she recognized her mother's voice calling out to her from downstairs, "Your friends are here," pulling her away from her worrying thoughts.

"Coming!" Sakura returned, pulling her eyes from her reflection and towards her stuffed backpack which lay at her feet. Sighing deeply, she lifted it onto her back, exiting the room and closed the door behind her, "alright, time to go!"

"OOiii Sa-ku-ra!" Naruto beamed as he noticed his pink haired friend descend the stairs to the living room, greeting him with her usual delighted smile. She was happy, like a younger girl was to see a loving brother. Strapping her good-sized backpack onto her straightened back, her attention turned to the ever charming Sasuke, that nervous yet excited sensation washed over her almost instantly. 'Shit!' she cursed herself for already getting that worked up. It was a usual exhilaration one feels when in the presence of an infatuation however, these feelings were not wholly welcomed though, they were more involuntary. Finally, her eyes moved towards the lonely figure that stood at the door, the figure whose eyes followed her every delicate step as she entered the living room.

"Itachi," her lips parted as their eyes met for the first time. Finding a sense of calmness and delight in his presence, quite in contrast to that of Sasuke, she gave him an affectionate smile and bowed her head politely at him.

Returning her salutation with a bow of his own, his face remained indifferent and serious, still aware of the possibly dangerous situation he had found himself in. 'Why did I agree to this?' he pondered as Mekubi, the wife of the Haruno house, outstretched her arms to the new face. He should have simply waited in the car.

"Forgive me, welcome to our home," she greeted, placing an arm on Itachi's shoulder, "please come in." Her tone was warm and welcoming however, it did not help to ease Itachi's tension.

"Actually aunty! This is Sakura's new biology-" Naruto began with a grin on his face, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sasuke whispered viciously as he warped a solid arm around Naruto, constricting his throat and mouth, silencing him in time. "You want my brother to get chopped at the knees! If Sakura's parents know that Itachi is her teacher, we'd be creating a seriously awkward situation for him! Can't you feel how tense the air is already?" Sasuke sneered maintaining an iron grip around Naruto's mouth. Mekubi, somewhat confused turned her attention to Naruto for an explanation. Naruto, finally comprehending the weightiness of the air, calmed himself in Sasuke's arms indicating it was safe to release.

"T-That's-" Sakura hesitated with anxious eyes looking at Itachi then to her mother once more.

"Forgive me," Itachi interrupted bowing his head, "I am Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi." Mekubi, pleasantly surprised at the politeness and formal deep tone of the Uchiha smiled, acknowledging his resemblance to Sasuke as he raised his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Itachi outstretched his hand to her, deciding that it was the best option for him to act now as to prevent the truth from being revealed. Accepting his handshake, Mekubi turned her attention to her daughter who gave her a weak shaky nod.

"So where's Hinata?" Sakura turned to Naruto, trying to ease the tension.

"Oh she couldn't make it, she has an assignment to do with Neji for Monday," Naruto responded, lacing his arms around his head.

Nodding, Sakura picked up her bag and threw it in Sasuke's direction who easily caught it and understood her signal. "Alright. Let's head out," he announced as he headed towards the door, lifting his free hand to greet Mekubi as he left.

Sakura gave her mother an understanding nod and pressed her pouty lips against her thin cheek, "bye-bye mom". Placing her slim arm on itachi's upper arm she gave him that usual radiant smile and asked, "ready?" her eyes meeting his once more. Her happy, good natured smile was enough to make the trip worthwhile. Itachi, bowing once more to the elder Haruno woman in respect, turned and followed the Sakura out the door.

Naruto, being the last to leave, was about to take his first step to rejoin his group when he felt a gentle hand pressing firmly against his shoulder. "Naruto…a moment…" Mekubi's voice came softly and her eyes, filled with concern remained fixed on Itachi, following his every move, "please look after for her for me."

Understanding the woman's motherly fears, Naruto gave her that bright grin which she knew all too well, and reassured her, "don't worry anuty, she is actually in much better hands with him around than me." Naruto, believing this to be true, turned to her and met her familiar green orbs. Mekubi, knowing the blonde for many years, felt comforted by the absoluteness and truth that had been emitted from his bright blue eyes. She could trust his word. Bowing, Naruto turned and took his first few strides towards the door.

"Oh and Naruto," she added, pausing him mid-motion, "thank you for dropping her home last night," she finished with a sincere smile.

"Eh?-" the blonde turned his head with confusion stirring in his eyes. 'What is aunty talking about?-' he wondered.

"Naruto, come on we're ready!" Sakura yelled, popping her head out of the back seat window. Bowing one final time at the elder Haruno, he turned and rejoined his group. Naruto, hopping into the front seat next to Sasuke, he pushed his keys into the ignition and turned on the engine his orange Ford Fiesta. Mekubi's words still playing on his mind.

"Sakura? Where were you last night?" Naruto asked staring at the Sakura from his rare-view mirror. She, like Itachi who had also been seated in the backseat, instantly tensed at his unexpected question. Itachi, hiding his eyes behind his long, dark bangs also observed Sasuke's curious eyes reflected in the side mirror.

'How did he find out… my mother,' Sakura concluded as she chanced a quick glance at the elder Uchiha who, despite the situation, remained quietly gazing out the window with an arm pressed against the door, propping up his head. Naruto, who had now reversed out of the drive way, waited for her response. "I-I was with Ino," she stuttered, her palms now clammy and fidgeting as she pressed them into the seat.

"Ino?" Naruto questioned her further, perceivably not convinced.

In a quick and unexpected gesture, Sakura felt a gentle hand rest atop hers. Turing to Itachi, who, despite his motion to touch her, held the same indifferent expression as he did previously with fingers now pressed to his lips. He did not turn to her, instead merely closed his intense dark eyes. He was attempting to calm her in the most subtle way he knew how. His touch was still yet comforting. It was all the support she needed to slowly regain her composure. "Yes, we were out late and I didn't want my mom to worry." she lied however with more confidence and coolness, "you know mom always feels more at ease knowing you're around". Sighing inwardly, she felt the soft heat of his hand leave hers. Turning her eyes to Itachi once more, she noticed a scarcely perceivable smile adorn his thin lips as he lifted his lids again. She could only perceive that to mean his approval of her untruth. They were sharing secrets now?

Laughing only a little, Naruto, now convinced by her falsification, teased, "I'm always your backup huh?"

"Ironic," Sasuke commented now gazing at the passing housing as Naruto drove by, "at first glance, no one would suspect you to be such a reliable guy."

Naruto's smile now replaced with a death glare in Sasuke's direction, "what the heck is that supposed to mean?!" he yelled.

"It means," Sasuke began, with an indifferent face, his pride forbidding anything more, "you are a friend that we can depend on." What that a compliment?

"Hmph, if only he was that dependable in-game as well," Itachi added with a smirk.

"Oii! I'm the reliable one! It's you guys who never support me in-game!" Naruto defended himself.

"That's because you always rush into action without telling anyone!" Sasuke retorted raising his voice. Sakura could not help but giggle at the group's usual antics, relieved the pressure was off from her.

'Oh yeah, this was going to be a good trip,' Sakura smiled, chancing another glance at Itachi, who, was perceivably unaware of her stare. 'Thank you Itachi…'

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm trying to make Sasuke not seem too much like the antagonist in this story. I'm hoping to portray him as a 'regular guy' and have him behave in a way more reasonable guys would in these situations. What do you think? Any Sasuke sympathizers? **

**Next chapter will be up thursday morning! **


	6. Seducing the Uchihas

**Chapter 6**

**Seducing the Uchihas**

After driving for almost three hours in weather that was not at all agreeable for the beach, Naruto finally pulled up into the parking lot of the hotel they would be staying at for the night. The soft dusting of the rain had finally cleared up and the dusk sun was just about out of sight. Sakura, stretching her cramped muscles as Sasuke checked in, took a deep, refreshing breath of the salty air and released it with a heavy yet satisfied moan. They were finally here. She had dozed off a couple times along the way but after sitting so long in one environment, it felt like a small sense of accomplishment to be in this different atmosphere, any atmosphere that was the car rather. Although the party was exhausted by the long drive, the thrill of the actually reaching their destination was ever present.

After checking in, the guys headed to the outside bar to purchase a few drinks, then to a small bonfire near the cabana where they would be staying. Sakura, while exhausted, had snuck off to the cabana and took the opportunity to refresh herself. Washing the exhaustion from her eyes, she reapplied a light dusting of make-up and ran a brush several times through her now tangled locks. "Good," she stated aloud, believing her appearance to be as perfect as she could manage, felt once more prepared to face the male dominated group. Exiting the front door of the cabana, she quickly spotted the group.

Sakura, approaching the guys who, in one general observation, seemed quite relaxed and enjoying each other's company. They sat in a circle on old worn logs around a small camp fire only a few meters from the sea, sampling their individually selected beers whenever the conversation paused or when one would talk and the others listened. The cool night's breeze brought with it a now chilled and tranquil quality to their long afternoon allowing them to fully enjoy their leisure. Even Itachi held a serene and contented expression as he stretched his legs out across the sand.

From a neighboring bar, further up the path, a loud pulse of music came, abruptly breaking the otherwise undisturbed peace of the ceaseless roaring of the splashing waves as it broke against the shores. The strumming of Spanish guitar music, although blaring, was not enough to drown out the volume of their speech, accenting their gathering with a new yet pleasant melody. Itachi had been the first to spot Sakura approach, meeting her gaze and ever cheerful smile as she left tiny footprints in the sand with every graceful step.

"Hey, they're playing your music," Sasuke's voice came as he watched her approach, "why don't you give us a dance?"

Sakura merely smiled, she did enjoy this style of music for dancing and she was more than willing to fulfill Sasuke's request. Even if he had not suggested it, with the agreeable tone of the evening, she may have danced regardless. Swaying more than usual with each delicate step, Sakura trailed her arms sensually up her body, from her thighs, to her hips, her chest and finally through her long flowing locks. Itachi, all the while, could not tear his eyes away from such seductive movements. Lifting her top and tying it into a secure knot just below her bust, she revealed the firmness and smallness of her belly and the expanse of her wide hips. Maintaining her smooth, fluid sways, she stepped into their circle and increased the extent of her pronounce movements. Isolating her abdominal, chest and hip muscles, she began a dance which Sasuke and Naruto immediately recognized.

'Belly dancing?' Itachi doubted the sight before him as he distinctly recognized the way her hips slides and belly rolls matched almost perfectly with the tempo that pulsed into his ears. Her bare arms were as fluid as an undulating snake, drawing his eyes to every sultry lift and drop of her hips and chest. "God…" Itachi muttered under his breath, he simply could not ignore the now building anxiety within him. She was such a tease. How inappropriate for him, for her teacher, to be so easily tormented by her figure.

Itachi however had not been the sole admirer of her dancing. Captivated by each of her elastic steps, Sasuke also began to develop his own undeniable desire to touch her as he had so many times before. He began to develop a yearning to claim her. Sasuke, convinced that her flawless combinations of enticing isolated movements would make her desirable to any onlooker, felt a proud sensation of accomplishment as he had already claimed the woman dancing before him. He had already discovered every arch and curve of her body and learnt the sounds she produced when he caress them. Sweet, passion filled cries he was certain that many men would die to hear.

Itachi felt his resolve weakening as her eyes, at frequent intervals glanced down at him, as though desiring nothing more than to torture him further. His breaths grew shorter and harsher, while his gaze more intense and longing. 'Why must she be so… good at this?' he admitted realizing how perfectly seduced he had been by her dance. Her supple skin, perceivable perfect to him in every way, glowed not because of the dim orange light emitted by embers of the fire, but, seemed to him be emitted from her, in all her brilliance and perfection. Her pink hair, framing her face and swaying with every pronounced movement, now appeared as peachy golden locks under the light of the flames. She was a goddess, perfect beyond all bounds in his eyes. Yes, he had finally understood.

How could he not perceive what had been staring at him so plainly in his face? No, it was not that he could not perceive it, he could, in every way identify this familiar anxiety, a sort of modesty that surfaced in him whenever he had looked upon her previously. Yes, he could perceive it, but he dare not speak of it out loud or even in thought. It was as plain to him at the date of their meeting as it was now. He had been captivated by her, by the lightness of her smiles, her strength, her good nature and most importantly the free spirited sensation she created in him. Her teasing movements did not bring him to this initial realization. No, it merely compelled him to admit it. He now witnessed an unfamiliar side of her, a side that was new, a side of her that exposed her radiance and sexuality which he had not previously known. A side, like his brother, he now desired.

Sasuke, unable to repress his stirring desire to be near her, approached her and in one swift movement, wrapped an arm around her slender, creamy waist. He simply had to touch her. Sakura, seemingly unsurprised by Sasuke's presence turned to him with gleefully excited eyes and continued her dance, now at a slower pace to allow her partner to easily join in her rhythm. As he witnessed their swaying with the underlying pulse of the melody, a completely foreign emotion to Itachi had been born. His eyes grew dark, now fixed upon the two, who were engaged in the close sensual movement. His palms tightened into strong fists as he crossed them across his chest, feeling a stir of frustration boiling his blood. His stomach now constricted as though he had received a direct blow to his ego, 'what's wrong with me?' he thought, disgusted with the selfishness of his thoughts. Was he jealous?

Naruto, who had been observing the dancing pair with skepticism in his eyes, noticed the uneasiness of the elder Uchiha who had been sitting a few feet away. Naruto pondered the possibility that Itachi's frowning thin lips and disenchanted eyes to mean that, like him, was disapproving of the couple before them, moreover, disapproving of their self-destructive behavior. Naruto, based on his knowledge on his previous experience with them, understood that any flirty reproaches would only lead to Sakura's feelings being hurt in the long run.

Heaving a loud sigh, Naruto noticed Sasuke leading his partner up the path to the veranda where he lifted her onto the railing and without waiting a second, captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Sakura, too intoxicated with the attention and excitement welcomed Sasuke and his sudden primal urges for her. "Sasu…ke," she moaned in between his feverish kisses finding that usual pleasure in his touches, that all too familiar heat that he alone could generate in her. Parting her legs, he slowly and with caressing fingering moved his hands up her smooth thighs, pushing aside any fabric that dare to oppose their skin to skin contact. Nestling his hips firmly against hers, he wrapped his hands, one around her waist and the other around her thigh, signaling to her his desire to be closer moreover, his raw desire for her. Entangling her legs around his waist, she welcomed it all, every kiss, every caress, everything. It had been too long since she experienced him in this way but yet, something was amiss.

Disgusted by the sight of them, Naruto turned away, accepting again that he could only advise his friends, not dictate their lives. "This was going to have repercussions," the blonde mumbled under his breath. In an attempt to muffle the intimate scene, Naruto turned his attention to Itachi, his only remaining companion. "So what's it like?" Naruto began in an optimistic tone, "being one of the few male teachers in a den of girls? You're like what, only twenty five right? They must be worshipping your every step," glancing at Itachi who now had his eyes closed. Itachi said nothing. He could not respond for fear of revealing the vicious intensity of the emotions he battled so fiercely to conceal. Naruto in his curiosity, observed him carefully yet was unable to read his expression. "Itachi?" Naruto called out with more seriousness in his tone. Itachi's face had been calm but something was not right, he could sense it.

Lifting to his feet, the elder Uchiha slowly opened his eyes and turned to make his way down the path, away from that impossibly unbearable sight before him. Away from them. "Forgive me Naruto, I'm going or a walk," he explained, his words soft but was heard as he passed the blonde.

'What's up with him?' Naruto pondered watching his back as he walked away before returning his attention to the couple who, were surprisingly now separated.

"S- Sasuke," Sakura managed in a sharp notifying tone between kisses, pulled away from Sasuke's hot lips against her neck, desperately trying to steady herself, "N-no, we shouldn't." Instantly gaining his attention, her scared, concerned eyes brought him immediately back to reality, to the mistake that he was committing. Abruptly pulling away from her, Sasuke released his hold on her thigh, perhaps too suddenly, all the while maintaining her gaze. Stumbling a little, Sakura managed to regain her footing at last with the help of his steading arm and parted her lips to apologize.

"No, please don't apologize," Sasuke bowed his head before she could speak, piercing his sharp teeth deep into his lower lip, "I'm an idiot… please forgive me Sakura." Shaking his head in disbelief, he felt undoubtedly compelled to beg for her forgiveness. How could he be so weak? Feeling her gentle body being pressed into his once more, he instinctively lifted his arms, wrapping them around her back tightly, welcoming her familiar, warm hug. It had helped to calm him greatly.

"All is forgiven Sasuke, I'm equally to blame," she whispered into ear before momentarily pulling away. Placing her shaky hands against his soft cheeks, she lifted his head to meet his dark eyes and gave him a reassuring smile, "we'll be fine. Let's not dwell on it too much alright?" Looking away again, he placed his large hand atop hers on his cheeks before nodding lightly. Sakura, releasing an inaudible sigh of relief, lowered her hands and turned towards Naruto who, in his solitude, was now sprawled out on the sand near the fire, staring intently at the starry sky above. It took her a while to notice something amiss, to identify that void that had now been present, to acknowledge the horrifying truth of her actions. 'Where's Itachi?' her mind screamed without fully comprehending why, 'Oh no…' Why was she so alarmed by this? He must be upset with her!

"Let's head back," Sasuke's calm voice broke through.

Itachi, without realizing, in his anger which swirled like a raging tide inside him, had put at least a mile between him and the group. 'What's wrong with me?' he asked himself again trying desperately to push the sight of his brother's make out session with her to the back of his mind. He, perhaps for the first time in his life, felt envious of Sasuke and desired to be in his place, to have what he perceivable possessed. To have her. He wanted to be the man to caress her hips and feel the warmth of her body as she kissed him, not Sasuke. His want was so intense, it scared him.

Making slow strides down the path, Itachi cursed himself under his breath. He was so attracted to her, to the curves of her full flirty lips and the way she would mash them together when she was deep in thought, the feel of her smooth hands she had often laid on his whenever she became thoughtful and now to her freshly exposed curves. Curves with every lift and drop tempted his carnal instincts which he had always kept reserved and controlled. Curves with every slide and roll had fueled him further with a passion he had long since experienced. Curves which had now made him question his sanity for indulging in the sexuality of his own student.

Heaving a long, heavy sigh, the elder Uchiha stopped his slow paces and turned towards the dark roaring waves on the shore. He wholehearted welcomed the breeze that had now blown his bangs away from his eyes, in the hope that it would at least make some progress in calming his mind. He knew fully well he had no right to be angry neither with his brother nor her. It had simply been a custom for them and he had no claim on her to argue against it. Sighing again, he accepted this painful truth and finally suppressed his irritation. Having minimal control over his thoughts, the situation appeared to him in its ugly nakedness.

What has he done? How could he, he of all people, allow himself to be drawn in by her, to develop such a fondness for her? 'She is my student,' she told himself perhaps as a means of discouragement. No, whether or not she was his student mattered to him. He had no intention of continuing teaching past his present assignment. What mattered was his brother and how gravely he had betrayed him. Was it involuntary? No, how could it be? It was he, he who possessed a fiercely disciplined control over all things, most especially, his emotions. 'So… how?' he thought, unable to clear his mind. Lifting his head, he eyes arbitrarily gazed at the sprinkling of the stars in the night's sky before settling on the full moon. Parting his lips, Itachi closed his lids, "the moon peers down on a man as treacherous as I… forgive me Sasuke."

Disgusted by his thoughts, Itachi released yet another sigh from his thin lips. "I need a distraction," he stated aloud admitting defeat.

* * *

The night had inevitably progressed while Itachi isolated himself from the group. Deciding that grading assignments was the most reasonable excuse he could formulate, Itachi had retired to one of the two bedroom of the cabana, leaving the rest of the group to their usual carefree commentary in the living room.

Sitting with one leg drawn under his chin and the other stretch out comfortably on his designated bed, the elder Uchiha flipped through the pages of a student's assignment. With the box of papers at his sprawled out foot, he found peace in occupying himself with the task in front of him. Reviewing the paper and making appropriate corrections, Itachi gave the paper a suitable grade before placing it into an individually identifiable pile next to the box.

Reaching to grasp yet another paper to grade, his hand paused, almost flinching, as he noticed a familiar floral notebook with the name Haruno Sakura displayed on the cover. Tonight simply was not his night to escape his thoughts. Pulling out the book from under the last few papers, Itachi heaved a sigh and lay back onto the neatly placed pillows behind him. Although not his usual bed, it was still a relief for his neck as he rested his head of the comfortable fluffy pillows below. "Sakura," he whispers almost inaudible to himself as he stared at the cover for a few seconds. Flipping through the thin pages, his eyes glanced over the assignment she requested he read last night and finally to a sketch that had been arbitrarily drawn at the back of the book. To his surprise, it was a sketch…of him.

Involuntarily sitting upright once more, he scanned the drawing, allowing his bangs to veil his eyes. It was merely a rough sketch yet detailed enough for him, in his modesty, to conclude that she had depicted him to be more appealing than he was in reality. She had managed to capture the sharp curves of his face accenting his maturity, the silky texture of his long hair as it fell perfectly over his cheeks and shoulders and the stunning intensity of his dark eyes. Itachi's arms tense once more with his new found drawing. 'What could this mean?' he wondered, trying hard to understand her possible inspiration for this piece of artwork. He had discovered from previous conversations with her that she would often draw whenever she needed a break from studying or when her mind was uneasy, but why draw him?

As he allowed his mind to sink back to her, he snapped the book close and gently pushed his bangs away from his pale face with his fingers. Returning the notebook to the box, he shook his head, attempting to force all thoughts of her out his mind before silently standing up from the bed. Moving towards the bathroom, he concluded that a hot bath may be his exact remedy for his uneasiness and perhaps would even rejuvenate his senses. He was too vulnerable as it was.

Lifting his arm to close the bathroom door behind him, Itachi began to undress. He carefully removed his black hair tie, allowing the dark locks to pool around his shoulders and back. It always gave him surprising relief to release his hair at the end of the day. "Ugh," he muttered from his curled lips as he allowed the hot water to soak into his skin. The shower was definitely a good decision. Feeling absolutely contented with himself once more, he was pleased he had found his balance once more. The water, soothing his head and rolling gently off his back took with it all his uneasiness and selfish jealousy, feelings which he deemed to be dishonorable to both him and his brother. He was at peace once more.

* * *

"Oi Sasuke, let's share a room!" Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's firm shoulders pulling him into a friendly however uncomfortably hug.

"Why?" Sasuke knitted his brows together trying to tug away from Naruto's hold.

"Cause, I want to make sure Sakura actually gets sleep tonight!" Naruto teased, although his intentions were gravely more serious and protective.

Glaring daggers at the blonde by his words, Sasuke sighed despite his subconscious agreement with his best friend. He had in fact, regretted his actions from earlier. Previously vowing to not to compromise his friendship with her nor lead her to false hope any longer, he cursed his inability to control an emotion as simple as his lust. He needed to apologize. "Sakura, wouldn't you feel weird being in the same room with Itachi?" Sasuke turned his eyes towards Sakura, finally pushing Naruto roughly off of him, smacking his blonde firmly upon his crown.

"Ahhh! It's fine! No one out here knows she's his student," Naruto stated rubbing the blow Sasuke inflicted on him, "besides, she'd be safer sleeping with him than with you!" he added, receiving a death glare from Sasuke.

"I was talking to Sakura," Sasuke stated dryly, now perfectly annoyed with Naruto's pestering. He knew he had made a mistake, and he intended on fixing it, but Naruto's commentary was unnecessary.

"It's fine, I don't mind sharing a room with Itachi," Sakura's stated plainly as she heaved her backpack onto her back and made her way across the living room towards her new temporary bedroom. "See you all in the morning," she finished before closing the door behind her, leaving both friends to have their one on one time together.

As the minutes passed, Itachi, still absorbed by his shower, dipped his fingers deep into the roots of his hair ensuring that his scalp was properly drenched as was his body. The water, now beginning to drop in temperature, forced him to lift his arm and quickly turn the valve, locking off the water flow. Remembering his brother to take his usual bath before bed, Itachi would save himself a scolding by conserving the hot water. Reaching for a towel which had been intricately folded into a swan design, he glanced to a shelf where he spotted a complimentary tube of toothpaste. Unfolding and wrapping the towel securely around his waist, he frowned, realizing he had forgotten his toothbrush in his bag, turned and headed towards the door.

Silently easing the wooden door of the bathroom open and he was brought to a sudden halt as he found the said artist with her back towards him and her bag pack pressed into the opposite bed. She had not noticed his presence, nor his undeniable roaming eyes as she retrieved a shimmery pink, silky-smooth satin slip which was trimmed with white lace around the triangle cups and straps. 'Why is she here?' he thought as she lifted her long arms to slide the mini nightgown down her frame.

Although her back had been turned to him, the sight of her immodestly unclothed frame pushed his heart rate into overdrive, filling his blood with a shot of adrenaline which left him powerless to physical temptation. Before she could sip her nightgown down her frame, Itachi noticed her smooth light pink panty trimmed with thin black lace which he perceived to be so smooth, it could have been mistaken for a layer of skin. It hugged her hips so beautifully, revealing the smoothness and fullness of her lower butt cheeks. Lifting his eyes up slowly, he noted her pale slender waist which had enticed him only hours ago in dance and a black lacy bra which secured her below her pronounced shoulder blades.

No, he should not be doing this. Before he had the misfortune of being caught by her, he shut the door quickly and as quietly as he was able, leaning his damp bare back again the wood of the door before releasing a deep, shaky sigh from his lips. He was going to need another shower, this time, a cold one.

* * *

Finally emerging from the bathroom fully clothed in his casual long grey pants which pooled at his ankles and a light grey, short sleeve tee, he lifted his gaze to her, who, had now taken up residence on the once vacant bed opposite his. She had her back pressed again the wall by her bed with both knees drawn towards her chest. Closing the door behind him, in a single observation, he noticed her forlorn expression and subdued, contemplating eyes. 'Surely she does not mean to share a room with me?' Itachi thought, placing his unclean clothes in a separate section of his bag.

As his feet tapped with every step against the tiled floor, she finally lifted her somber gaze to him and smiled politely, "Is it alright if I sleep here tonight? Naruto is insisting Sasuke share a room with him. I suppose it's to keep an eye on him," a carefree giggle escaping her lips. She, as expected, masterfully diverted her emotions as she spoke.

"You're the woman, it is I who should be asking if it's alright," he responded considering the awkwardness of the situation. A teacher sharing a room with his student? Climbing onto his bed, resuming his usual position, he fingered the untouched papers in the assignment box, counting the amount still left to be graded. He was adamant to not maintain his gaze on her for fear of returning to those thoughts he considered to be inappropriate yet so addictive, those thoughts of wanting to pursue her.

"Of course it is, we're friends aren't we?" she smiled, appreciating his reference to her as a woman rather than simply a girl or worst, his student. Turning her attention to the papers at his side and the red inked pen that now resided in his right hand, she inquired, although already knowing the answer, "Oh! You were marking assignment? Class four A."

"That's correct," he stated dryly lifting another assignment out of the box. He knew she was distressed however he still refused to turn to her. Perhaps it was due to his own selfish spite or even rebelliousness against his instinctive weakness to console her. Although childish of him, his reluctance of being more sociable towards her stemmed from the unconscious pain she had dealt to him merely hours ago. It was however, easy for him to perceive her possible unhappiness to be derived from her earlier interactions with his brother but, he concluded that it was not his place to inquire.

"Itachi…" her voice came, not happy and gleeful as it had been previously, but heavy and timid. There it was, her indication that she was about to open up to him.

"You must think me to be a hypocrite…" She began, bowing her head into her knees. Itachi said nothing, maintaining his gaze to the horribly written assignment in front of him. "I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking," she continued in a shaky tone, "It's just that, I don't know, he just felt familiar-"

"Sakura," he could not listen to her. He could not listen to her talk about her liaisons with his brother. "Why are you apologizing?" finally glancing at her bowed head, buried in her knees. That was his undeniable mistake. All malice instantly dissipated in that one glance, leaving only a stinging sensation on his pride and deep sympathy for her.

"…I," she was at a loss of words. 'Why am I apologizing?' she pondered for a moment, finally meeting his eyes. She was now exposed to him and his perceptive gaze. Likewise when they first met, he could see right through her, he could clearly identify the anxiety which filled her up, clouding her mind and consequently muffling her speech. Unknown to her was the reason she felt the need to apologize. It was a heavy feeling for her to bear, the feeling, that, by her very own actions, had betrayed her roommate… her friend. "I feel like I've disappointed you," she finally muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

Itachi was silent again as he thought about her response, 'disappointed…me? Why would she say that?' Yes, he had been disappointed, not because she had finally showed him one of her weakness for his brother, not because she went against what she truly want, but because he wanted to be the one she would indulge. He knew he had no right to be disappointed.

"You are so different from Sasuke," she mumbled, smiling into her knees.

"Am I?" Itachi also allowed a subtle smiled to show, "you would be surprised at how similar we are," he added, placing the assignment back into the box.

"Yes but, you seem like the more serious one," she debated trying to ease the air, lowering her slim feet from her chest, "the one that doesn't make silly mistakes."

'How ironic,' he thought instantly at her words. He lightly chuckled before teasing, "come now Ms. Haruno, even your teachers can make silly mistakes. I've heard that you made that perfect clear to Mrs. Kurenai."

Bowing her head to conceal her blushing cheeks, she nibbled at her lower lip before squeaking out, "yes but… you're…"

"The only difference between my brother and I is that I overthink things," he began in a more serious tone, "I've had the misfortune of being in very complex situations in life and inevitably it has left me withdrawn." Running his fingers through his now damp bangs, he finished, "Sasuke is more free spirited simply because he's younger, had the circumstances been different, I would be too." Closing his dark intense eyes, he added, "what we stand for are the same, he's just a more willing risk taker than I am."

Feeling a gentle vibration from the mattress beneath him, his eyes shot open and meet her gaze. Her emerald orbs were shy, almost embarrassed as she spoke, "yes, but… there's another difference," she began turning to lie on her back as her playful feet dangled off the side of his small bed. In her newly taken position besides him, she had, unknowingly or not, now displayed the uppermost portion of the soft, round curves of her cleavage wrapped up by the pink and white lace of her nightgown. Her long pink locks now pooled beneath her, atop some stray papers still left to be marked and finally over his now tense fingers. Not noticing his breath became harsh and shallow, he had already lost the battle. No, this was too much, she was deliberately torturing his self-control, demolishing every barrier of his resolve with a simple rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

She looked absolutely beautiful in the position. Bowing his head so that he may stare down at her, he allowed his long bangs to fall over his face. "What might this other difference be?" he asked, his voice emanating a sultry calmness that was unknown to her. Being the first time he had felt to softness of her silky locks, he caressed the ends between his thumb and index fingers, memorizing its feel.

Looking up into his dark eyes, she blushed, as she followed his gaze to her freshly exposed chest and figure. He knew she had noticed his roaming eyes, yet still, he could not help himself. She was making it too difficult to resist his desires. "You are… not as easily seduced," she whispered before looking away. There was absolutely no possibility of her to keep his gaze after a statement like that.

Heightened waves of emotions now flooded into Itachi, leaving him vulnerable and forced him to hold his breath. Her words held new meaning and filled him with anticipation. Her arbitrary smiles and glances at him throughout the day, the apology she gave him only moments ago, her closeness to him on his own bed and now, her words. The sum of it all finally allowed him to perceive her attraction towards him. "Sakura… are you trying to seduce me?" he asked in that same sultry tone as he lifted the strands he had been caressing to his thin, soft lips.

Daring to return her eyes to his intense longing gaze, the entirety of her face flushed as she met with his passionate orbs. "I-I…" she could not respond, too embarrassed to form words, "I-"

Alarmed at the sudden sharp vibration of Sakura's cellphone on the bedside table, Itachi straightened, allowing her to sit up. Reaching for her phone, she noticed the newly received text message from the younger Uchiha. 'I'm sorry about this evening. Sweet dreams tonight,' she read before releasing a long agitated sigh. Itachi, who has turned his head away in respect of her privacy, could easily perceive who had sent her the message. Hopping to her feet, she returned her phone to the bedside table. Turning to Itachi, she gave him an optimistic smile before speaking, "so you're not a risk taker huh?" He did not respond, merely looked up at her curiously. "I'm not that big on risks either… but," she continued, reaching to grab hold his unsuspecting hand, "let us do something different tonight," she added pulling him to his feet and leading him to the door of their small room.

"Where are we going?" he asked perfectly confused by her unexpected movements as she slipped on her white beach slippers.

"We're going to take some risks," she winked at him before opening the bedroom door and slipping into the now dark living room. The room had been silent less for the frequent snores of her best friend as it traveled up the hall. Turning to Itachi, she pressed her index finger onto her lips before whispering, "sounds like Naruto is asleep, let's go, quickly." Webbing his brows together, Itachi sighed before following her tip toed steps to the door and out of the cabana.

* * *

**A/N**

**Got a little steamy in this chapter. Let me know your thoughts.**

**As for the next chapter, Itachi will be making big decisions.**

** Ino8, hope this chapter answers your question ^^**


	7. A Silent Contract

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 7**

**A Silent Contract**

_**"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all." **_

Making quick their steps down the arbitrarily placed cobblestone path, Sakura lead Itachi on their adventure, her excited, confident jade eyes glanced back at her companion on frequent intervals along the way. Being fairly obedient if not most but all her life, Sakura acknowledged how uncharacteristic her decision had been. She was by no means a risk taker, but tonight, she had the urging need to break that consistent good girl attitude. For Itachi, her actions, although sudden and refreshingly alarming, was still perceived to be encouraged by his brother, and the text message she received from him only moments ago. 'She's avoiding him, or rather, avoiding her feelings,' he thought for a moment feeling a sense of satisfaction in her resolve.

"Sakura?" Itachi's voice called out to her perhaps for the third time as he easily managed to keep up with her hurried strides. 'Why was she walking so quickly?' he thought, noting the extra effort made by her slim legs. Allowing his eyes to slowly lift from her legs to the lace which beautifully trimmed her pink nightgown, he webbed his brows together. With each rushed stride, the hem of the garment would lift ever so slightly revealing even more of her thigh and on occasion, Itachi would even be teased by a flash of her blushing pink underwear whenever she would take wider leap. 'She should not be wearing something like this outside her bedroom,' Itachi decided, fully perceptive of his budding temptation building in him once more, 'it is too indecent.'

Leaping over a few stones along the path, Sakura stumbled a little from time to time due to the feebly lite area but persistently pushed on. They were headed for the beach but Itachi was more curious with the reason why she had been walking so damn fast. "Sakura?" he spoke out again in a higher tone still receiving no reply, simply a reassuring cheerful glance from her mischievous face. Further up the path, Itachi chanced a glanced at the outdoor bar they had visited early only to see a familiar head of spikey dark hair hunched over a bar stool drinking. Instinctively, his stomach constricted somewhat and his pace slowed ever so slightly. 'Sasuke,' he easily recognized his brother's back despite the distance and also found it unusual for him to be drinking this late at night by his lonesome. 'What's wrong with him,' he thought now coming to a complete stop.

Feeling an unexpected pull of his arm, he immediately turned his attention down to Sakura, who, had firmly grabbed hold of his arm and continued pulling him down the incline towards the beach, her hair swooping and swirling graciously in the sea breeze. 'Had she not seen him?' he wondered, following her steps. Perhaps this was not the wisest of ideas. Feeling more skeptical at his choice to follow her, he closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head, trying to convince himself that skepticism was a natural symptom when taking risks. Noticing a pull of his hand in the opposite direction, Itachi ceased his strides, and his eyes opening instinctively. Not identifying the bouncing of Sakura's long pink hair in his immediate vision, he turned and spotted her behind him. She stopped? Analyzing her lifted brows and unsure eyes, he perceived her expression to be one of hesitation as he followed her gaze to the well illuminated sign a few meters away. Itachi could not hold back a happy chuckle from escaping his lips.

It amused him how Sakura's once absolute wall of confidence shattered by this one single obstacle, one single rule. "Absolutely no swimming at night," he heard her reading the red inked warning printed in Caps on the sign. 'So she did intend on going swimming,' Itachi smiled, successfully foreseeing her intentions. Folding him arms over his chest, he closed his eyes in thought for a moment. They had been the sole couple on the beach, most patrons were either in their rooms or busy sharing laughs at the bar, making them stand out slightly. Hang on. 'Was she planning to wear that to go swimming?' Itachi opened his lids, noticing her hands drawn into her chest, seemingly petrified at the thought of getting caught.

"M-Maybe we should head back," her words came with a half-smile. Itachi, not permitting an immediate response, glanced around in an attempt to find a solution. The life guard was not on duty and security had not been in sight either. "Itachi?-"

"This way," he stated walking pass her up the incline once more but veering left to a low sea wall obscured behind a mass of black eroded rocks. Believing no one would discover them behind the poorly lite rocks, he presumed this spot to be the most acceptable for their secret escapade. The stone below their feet was smooth from the manmade path but Sakura, being sure to stay close behind him, took unsure steps still fearful of being caught.

"Itachi? Shouldn't we just go back to the room?-" she offered with doubt in her voice, almost like a plea.

"I thought we were out here to take risks," he smirked before lowering himself into a seated position near the edge of the wall. Listening to the swashing of the sea water as it splashed against the concrete wall, Itachi noted that the tide was relatively high tonight although still calm. Being frequently visited by the Uchiha family, he knew this particular spot well and was confident with the depth of the water on this side of the bay. 'Perfectly safe,' he concluded, if she was still willing to take a dip, 'provided she could swim of course.'

Lifting his gaze up to her, sighed at her trembling hands before stating, "no one will see us down here. Don't worry." Her hair blew violently into her face and eyes. She looked amazing from where he sat, getting a view of the full length of her long slim legs. Lifting her right hand to tuck the pestering strands behind her ears, she turned from him towards the water and allowed the wind to forcefully push her hair back instead.

Stooping down next to him, she dipped her right fingers almost cautiously into the water, investigating its temperature. "The life guard's post of just up the hill," she debated, still not convinced.

"Even if one comes, they would not be able to see us from down here," he informed.

"Are you sure?" she insisted, instantly upon contact with the water, she retracted her hand with a tiny squeal. Smiling lightly as her usual animated expressions he nodded. "It's so cold," she exclaimed before moving to sit next to him however, allowing her legs to dangle over the side of the wall into the icy water. Her fear was beginning to melt away as she was slowly beginning to trust his words.

"It was raining for most of the afternoon. It's to be expected," he stated, staring at the cloudy night's sky, glad she had finally calmed herself.

"Damn I really didn't think this through," she wined as she looked down at her feet, the cold water causing her pours to rise. Getting no response from the Uchiha, she glanced at him, at his calm indifferent face before beaming a smile. "So tell me, why does a Uchiha decide to become a teacher?" she inquired, playfully nudging him in the ribs. His expression had not changed, yet for what seemed like a split second, Sakura had been sure she had seen a hint of anxiety in his eyes.

"Perhaps for the same reason you decided to come out here," he offered dryly, seemingly unwilling to talk about it.

"Huh?"

"It's just something to do," he stated, moving his arms behind him to lean back slightly. Noting her dissatisfied with his reply, he chose his next words careful to avoid the topic from progressing any further. "Sometimes the corporate world can be a bit… demanding," his tone was involuntarily strained, "it's nice to have a change of pace every once in a while." Running his right hand through his bangs he sighed and turned his attention to her slim feet, twirling the water around them. Itachi, feeling the weight of his obligations pressing down on his shoulders for the first time in a few weeks turned his attention back to the sky. It had then dawned on him that they were both very similar, they were both running, running from the harsh realities of their lives, both using each other as their means of escape, both depending on each other.

Sakura was not forceful, she could tell he was avoiding the topic and respected his boundaries. She could see in his eyes, that unknown world which he had yet to reveal to her. There was more to this story and perhaps one day he would be willing to share it with her. "Has it come true yet?" she deviated, breaking the silence between them and easing the air. Glancing at her with confusion in his eyes he silently requested her to elaborate. "The wish you made for New Years," she prompted, slowly growing accustomed to the temperature of the water.

Allowing a smile to part his lips, Itachi responded, "perhaps or perhaps not."

"How vague," she giggled acknowledging his tendency to be cryptic and mysterious at times, but, she had gotten a smile from him, enough of an indication for her to pursue the topic more.

"It was a vague wish," he added, dipping his fingers into the water as she had done. Cold, as he expected, "has yours come true?"

"Uhh sort of," her tone shy and unsure, "I wished to be free of my feelings for Sasuke." Fixing her eyes on her twirling feet, a hint of sorrow could be seen from them, "I suppose it's a gradual process but… I wish… I wish I could speed up things a little."

"Everything shall happen in its correct time," he stated, veiling his obsidian eyes from her gaze. He had not noticed it previously but talking about her about her relationship with his brother had now become more challenging, more difficult for him to be objective. He had thankfully not expressed it in his tone however, he concluded that going forward, less they spoke of about it the better.

"Feelings huh… Always so complicated," she muttered swishing her legs back and forth, "what about your girlfriend Itachi? The one you said you don't speak to very often."

"What of her?" he asked, his tone indifferent as usual style.

"Have you spoken to her recently?"

"No."

"Don't you think she misses talking to you?" she delved deeper, tilting her head to the side, in the similar manner as his kitten, Nekomata, does when desiring his attention. He was slightly taken aback by how forward she was with such a personal matter, not that he minded speaking of this topic, but he wondered at what point they had become so familiar to discuss such things. Why was it so easy to share this part of him with her?

"No, that's highly unlikely," he responded, watching as the milky moon was engulf for a moment behind a dark cloud in the night's sky.

"Really?"

Sighing lightly he confessed, "words were not exactly exchanged between us but I made it perfectly clear long ago that I could not continue seeing her."

"W-why?" Sakura dared to asked, an instinctive sympathetic expression adorned her face. He was amazed, she had not known the situation yet was ready to console him.

"She was… she was a bit difficult to tolerate," Itachi stated, easier than he thought it would have been to say, "She demanded a tremendous amount of attention from me, I did not mind it at first, but, as time passed, she developed issues with Sasuke," he continued, witnessing the as once engulfed moon resurfaced.

"Why Sasuke?" she encouraged him.

"Whenever I scheduled time to spend with Sasuke, she would bring up unexpected, overdramatized emergencies, hindering our meet ups," he ran his fingers through his bangs, finally feeling the weight of his words on his shoulder.

"Why did she do that?" she asked with a stir of anger in her eyes and voice, her once swirling feet coming to an abrupt halt.

"She has yet to tell me," he answered, "one day, it came to a point where she presented me with an ultimatum, her or Sasuke."

"What?!" Sakura almost shouted, exclaiming her disapproval at the situation.

"It was an easy choice but… it was still difficult for me to bear," he confessed, remember those trying, lonely nights he endured as a result of refusing her, of choosing Sasuke over his love. "Somehow, Sasuke found out and became admittedly furious, especially since he had class with her ever week," he added, stretching his feet out slightly, being sure not to allow the hem of his long trousers to be dampen by the freezing water.

"So Sasuke knew her too… was her name Shizune?" she inquired, staring at her knees once more.

"It was," he answered, sighing at the sound of her name, remember for a moment Shizune's contented smiling face. However, too much time had passed for him to miss her, perhaps during moments of weakness but certainly not now, not in the presence of his rosette friend.

"Sasuke mentioned her, a long time ago," she confessed, "but he didn't have many nice things to say."

"Hn… I would imagine so," he shook his head, "but despite her controlling complex, she was still kind and a loving companion." In a sudden sweep, the pressure of Sakura's gentle touch pressed into his leg, warming the cool fabric which lay loosely against his skin. Turning to meet her sympathetic, worried eyes, he laid his hand atop hers lightly before parting his lips, "you need not concern yourself with this. She does not bear on my mind anymore," it had been the truth, however, he still welcomed her sympathy, and her touch. Nodding from his words, she did not continue the conversation, too many emotions were expressed in one day.

Releasing her small hand from his grasp, he watched as she moved closer to the edge of the wall, dipping her legs further into the depths, wearing an alluringly short nightgown gave her this benefit. Leaning forward to estimate how much effort she would have to put into swimming in the deep water, she tucked more loose strands behind her left ear and leaned forward slightly. It was at that moment Itachi noticed something quite peculiar. Glistening on her upper lobe were two, shiny gold studs.

'W-why does she?' Itachi knitted his brows together, not particularly liking this discovery. He did not mind piercings per say, perhaps often thought it to be absolutely alluring on some women but her, no, Sakura was a different story altogether. Piercings on her body, her immaculate perfection of a body, it seemed unnecessary. They did not look terrible merely out of place for her personality. "When did you get those?" he inquired watching her swirling her legs arbitrarily in the icy water. Turning to him, she followed his eyes to her left ear before lifting her hand and pressing her chilled fingers to the helix piercings.

A faint blush spread across her already rosy cheeks before she responded, "Uhh, it's a bit embarrassing… but I got it a few months ago."

Embarrassing? Now he was ever more curious. "Why is it embarrassing?" he inquired further.

"Well, you see, there was this guy-"

"Please don't tell me my brother encouraged this," he interrupted bowing his head.

"No-no way," she giggled before continuing, "his name was Sai, he's this brilliant artist… and," she hesitated, blushing feverishly, "I just happened to idolize him for some time." Unable to hide an embarrassing blush which now covered her cheeks, she turned the studs back and forth, being sure not to meet his intense gaze. "He told me that my body lacked personality," she continued, not noticing Itachi's seemingly irritated expression at her words, "so, one day, in the spur of the moment, I went with him and got them done."

"Why did his opinion matter so much?" Itachi asked with slight irritation in his tone. Where does this 'brilliant artist' get off tell her such things, moreover, why did she let him influence her so. No, he was not at all pleased by this information.

"Well…" she hesitated, "He was cute… and I was sort of using him to avert my feelings from Sasuke… I thought it would be kind of cool having some extra piercings," she finished, rubbing the back of her head in shame like Naruto often would when he was embarrassed.

Sighing, Itachi remained still, retaining once more his neutral expression.

"I regret it though, it was a hassle to treat and it took long to heal… and well, things never really worked out with Sai" a fake smile playing on her lips, "Sasuke also hated them" she informed him, referring to her piercings, "…And Sai," she finished lowering her hand, accidently brushing his hand on the concrete wall below them. Pulling her hand away swiftly, she blushed and chanced a glance at him. His eyes were closed and his face held that usual calm aura, silently acknowledging her touch. Tilting her head slightly, she wondered what had been going through his thoughts.

Remembering Sasuke's possessiveness of his pink haired student, he could only begin to perceive how furious Sasuke would have been tolerating this 'brilliant artist' or his influence on said student. "Do you have any others piercings?" he asked shyly. Sakura merely beamed a bright smile at him, finding his hesitation adorable.

"Maybe," she smiled as he met her teasing eyes, "maybe one day you might find out." Itachi was forced to hide his smirk. There it was again, her flirty remarks. Lifting to her feet, her fingers gripped the ends of her nightgown and slowly lifted it up and over her head, revealing the familiar pink underwear and bra. Shaking her hair free from the garment, she discarded the pink nightgown to the floor at his feet. All the while, Itachi kept his eyes locked on her figure. It was not like he had a choice otherwise. She looked simply too attractive and to look away would be dealing her an injustice. Unlike previously, he got the full view of her chest. Black floral embroidery design of the unlined racy bra lifted her supple, full bosom comfortably, accentuating her natural yet ever attractive physic. They were not oversized which he had previously deduced, but cute and modest, suiting her perfectly. Despite the poor lighting, her skin appeared like ivory, smooth and delicate and most importantly, free from any further studs or piercings.

Now forcing himself to look away, he took full, deep breaths in an attempt to reducing his arousal which was becoming ever so prominent, mentally praising himself for wearing loose fitting pants. "So, Uchiha Sensei, can you swim?" she taunted with playfulness in her eyes, diving in one sleek motion into the freezing cold water, she resurfaced, fighting back a yelp as she waited for her body to adjust to the temperature.

"It's…s-s-s-so c-cold," she squirmed, now holding onto the sea wall merely inches from his knee with her right hand for support, the other, wiping away excess water from her face. Itachi, chancing another glance at her allowed a partially visible smile to curl his lips. What had amused him so? Although she had not noticed, the coldness of the water had involuntarily caused harder peaks to poke through her thin unlined bra. "A-Aren't you coming in?" she invited, smiling hopefully up at him.

Lifting to his feet, Itachi pealed his shirt over his head and like her, discarded it at his feet. Although not acknowledging her gaze on his toned abs, he smiled and allowed her a moment to examine his physic. His structure was leaner and more delicate than his brother's however still strong and very striking. Plunging head first into the water, he resurfaced and brushed the bangs now plastered over his eyes back. If it was one thing he knew with absolute certainty, from her now blushing face, the sketch she drew of him and her flirty remarks from time to time was that she had not only found him alluring but acted on her attraction towards him be it only slightly.

Pale with quivering lower jaw and his bangs dripping water onto his cheeks, he maintained his position next to her, begging himself to remain calm as he pushed the icy needles of freezing water to the back of his mind. Being cautious not to scare her, he moved slowly, reducing the distance between them. She herself could not break the captivating trance placed on her by his gorgeous eyes. They were so familiar, just like Sasuke's yet so very different. Lifting his hand to pinch a stray pink strand which was plastered down upon her broad forehead, he secured it behind her left ear, taking the opportunity to graze his fingers over the two gold studs impaling the cartilage. His face, it was not indifferent but smiling as he enjoyed the blushing response he received from his touch. Being only the second time he had reached out to touch her, he could not help but imagine if he had given her the same warm fluffy sensation she gave him. Her eyes finally broke from his now unable to bear the heat that now penetrated her cheeks. He had not retracted his hand nor had he wanted to. He could not comprehend why such an adorable shy expression had such an effect on him, but it did.

Here he was, despite his obedient nature to follow the rules without fail, here he was in what felt like an impossible and therefore most fascinating dream. His obedience and self-borne morality was what he always clung to, it was who he had always been and the very source of his many unspoken challenges. The very reason for becoming a teacher was to satisfy his yearning for escape and now, now he felt weightless, at one with all that he was deep down, all that he wanted to be. All thoughts, all worries were now so far away, almost forgotten, floating away as the water washed over him. All because of her.

"I-Itachi?" her voice came at last, hesitant and shy like the first time she ever spoke to him, "you don't like them either, do you?" Tilting his head slightly, he moved fingers from her ear, down her cheek then down to her chin, titling it up slightly with his index finger.

Immediately regaining her attention, he responded, all the while inching closer, "I do not like the reason behind them… but, they, like everything else you wear is merely an accompaniment for you, an accessory for your simplicity, for the naturalness of your beauty." Sakura gasped, melting at each word. She, who had always had the pleasure of being praised for her attractiveness by numerous friends and potential suitors, had never been complemented the way she had just been before. His words, although simple, had expressed to her his true appreciation of her beauty which had enchanted him. It surprised her, melting away her steady breath and all doubt in her mind about his indifference towards her.

He was close now, merely inches from her yet, made no further efforts to move closer. He was curious to determine how she felt about him, about his praises and about his closeness. He needed some form of assurance that he was not the only sinner between them, that she, had also felt something towards him. "Sakura," he whispered as she followed his gaze from her jade eyes to her full pink lips. Instantly, her mind started racing, her hands trembled, not from icy water biting at her flesh, but from the anticipation. He however had not budged, allowing her the option the turn away, to deny him. This way he would know, this way he would discover her true feelings. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, she pulled back, unable to deal with his intensity. She, after a short while realized that he had no intention of kissing her, no intention of biting into that sweet forbidden apple that would evidently lead to betraying his younger brother. Itachi merely smiled, he had gotten enough reassurance, and more.

Pressing her palms into the smooth surface of the seawall, Sakura pulled herself out of the water and watched as he did the same. "…we should head back, it's starting to drizzle," she stated in a shy, fairly disappointed tone while wringing the excess water from her locks. Retrieving their garments, she handed the Uchiha his shirt before turning to make her way back up the hill in silence. Before she could make it past the seawall which obscured them from sight, he held her wrist in a sudden firm grip and pressed her against the rocks at her back, grazing his arm in the process. Pressing his palm over her mouth, she cringed, feeling intense pain at her back as the sharp rocks behind her dug into her flesh. She did not make a sound, only endured the pain as she followed his gaze up the hill where, unknown to her, a beach security personnel had been on patrol. Ignoring the bruise which had undoubtedly been inflicted onto him, he had not notice the injury he had inflicted on her. The only thoughts racing through his mind had been had he not pushed her, she would have definitely caught the attention of the guards

Pushing his hand away from her mouth forcefully, she gasped, unable to bear the tearing pain any longer, pulling his attention with hurried speech, "Itachi! You're hurting me!" Immediately releasing her from the pressure of his arm, he witnessed her cringing expression as her fingers lifted over her shoulder in an attempt to examine the wound. Wincing, she retracted her hand, noticing the dark discoloration on her fingers. She was bleeding. Feeling the pressure of the situation, he looked up, noticing the guard making their way to the bar where Sasuke still resided before acting. "Let's go, quickly," he whispered, taking her hand in his.

* * *

"Sakura, come sit here for a moment," Itachi's voice called out to her from their room. Sakura now stood in front of their shared bathroom mirror in her pink slip once more, trying desperately to clean the bloodied, once white hand towel in the sink. They had both changed into dried clothes and settled back into their room safely undetected. Sakura had managed to stop the bleeding from her wound, but was adamant to restore the hotel's towel back to its pristine state.

"Hang on, I've almost got it," she responded, squeezing the towel again. Itachi, who was patiently sitting on his bed with biology assignment papers still lying around, opened a small first aid kit he found near the nightstand. It was a lucky find but much to his expectation, there were only few useful tools in it.

"Sakura, forget about it, please come sit," he insisted, glancing up at her through the open bathroom door.

"Alright I'm coming," she sighed slightly, wringing the towel one last time before placing it on the towel rack to dry. Approaching him on the bed, she sat near the edge in front of him then gathered her now damp pink strands together and brought it over her shoulder and out of the way. "How bad is it?" she asked as he pressed his warm fingers against her smooth shoulders. Leaning forward, Itachi brushed his fingers near to the gash, investigating the severity. It was a long in length, stretching from either shoulder blades but nothing too serious.

"It isn't that deep, but we need to sanitize it now before it gets infected," he informed, grabbing a cotton swab and the bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the kit.

"Would it be alright if I borrowed one of your shirts tomorrow? I don't want anyone seeing it," she asked, folding her legs up onto the bed.

"Sure," looking up at her back once more, he sighed feeling totally responsible for inflicting such a wound onto her untouched body, "Sakura… I'm so s-"

"That better not be an apology!" she interrupted before glancing over her shoulder, "it's all part of taking risks," she smiled slyly, meeting his sincere dark eyes.

Itachi, understanding her words, still felt like an apology was needed for his carelessness, "But-"

"No, it really is fine!" she insisted, turning her head back while giggling softly, "You Uchihas always seem to like to play rough."

Not knowing how to respond, he applied hydrogen peroxide the bundle of cotton, notifing her, "this is going to sting," in the hope to prepare her for the further pain he was about to deliver to her.

"Just do it, Uchiha sen..sei," she dragged out the words, teasing him some more. Itachi's eyebrow twitched this time, clearly annoyed with her choice of addressing him, smirked before dabbing the cotton over the wound. Wincing instantly upon contact, Sakura instinctively grabbed onto his leg, digging her sea green colored nails into his flesh. The pain was alarming, almost unbearable at first but after some time it receded and finally ceased. Itachi, satisfied with his retaliation, had not mind in the least of the pain her nails inflicted on him, he savored it, acknowledging it as her response to his revenge. "That was mean!" she wined when the pain resided.

"So were you," he smirked, his words were spoken without thought. Giggling at him, she removed her hand from his leg, all the while failing to notice that the strap of her lacy slip had fallen down to her arm, revealing only her bare skin of her shoulder to him. It was only at that moment he recognized the fact that she was not wearing a bra. Pushing this information to the back of his mind, he waited for the white bubbles from the peroxide to disappear, to bandage the cut.

"Itachi…" her voice came again but this time, more serious, more hesitant. She did not turn to him, but she knew she had his attention. "I'm happy we went out tonight, even despite this injury" Itachi smiled, unconsciously caressing her shoulder with gentle strokes of his thumb as he waited for her to continue, "despite what people might say, you're really easy to talk to." Now applying bandages to her back, he felt her body relax under his fingers as she added, "I feel so comfortable around you," closing her lids, "like I've known you for… a… long time," her words started to become strained and he easily perceived that she was beginning to give in to her exhaustion. It must have been almost three in the morning by now so it was only understandable. He did not respond, her words meant so much to him yet he was unable to formulate a response, moreover, unable to formulate how he felt. Happy? No, I was far more than just plain happiness.

As he securing the last of her bandages, he was taken off guard when he felt her back pressed into his chest. He did not move, he couldn't. Leaning forward ever so slightly, he observing her parted lips and her slow peaceful breathing, 'She's asleep,' he concluded. Securing her frame in his arms, her jasmine scent filled his senses, taunting him naughtily in him position. Why does this one girl break his resolve so easily, so effortlessly? Burying his head between her neck and shoulder, he inhaled deeper, wrapping his arms around her slender, delicate waist, hugging her tenderly.

Pulling her gently further onto his bed, he tossed all the stay papers into the box, out of the way before pushing it to the floor, simply anywhere but the bed. Carefully laying her down on the soft cotton pillows, he reluctantly released her and pulled back slowly, being careful not to wake her. "S-Sakura?" he gasped lightly, feeling a soft pull of his shirt as he turned and was about to leave her on his bed. Whether it was a conscious act or not, he overlooked it as he returned to her side, lying down quietly next to her.

He felt so close to her now. No, not simply close, tonight they had formed something deeper. Seeing her now, in her most physically vulnerable state, proved to him that she had somehow developed a sense of trust in him, an unspoken contract of dependence for him. "Sakura…" his tone was soft and affectionate as he brushed his fingers over her stray bangs. His heart was, for the first time in what seemed like years, throbbing with emotion, an emotion he knew once before, an emotion he had not realized until now that he had missed so dearly, an emotion he was not sure he would easily be able to give up again. Whether he liked it or not, his heart had decided for him, his fate. The only thing left to for him now, was to figure out whether he should confess these feelings to the world or bear it in silence.

'Forgive me…Sasuke,' he begged, savoring the image of her as he finally closed his eyes.

* * *

It had only been a couple hours ago when Itachi had finally drifted off to sleep. It was a slightly difficult task to achieve as his mind was busy trying to wrap around how he felt about the beauty sleeping peacefully next to him. Itachi had been forced from his slumber from the repetitive knocking at the front door, it was not particularly hurried thumping but enough to alarm anyone at that hour in the morning. He noticed Sakura had stirred only slightly, grumbling lightly before turning and resuming her rest. As quickly as his body would let him, Itachi sling his feet over the bed and made his way to the disturbance. Subconsciously, he thanked himself for locking their bedroom door when they had got in after their swim. He would not have been able to explain sleeping in the same bed with his rosette student.

Reaching the front door, Itachi sighed, bracing himself for the eminent situation he would be faced with on the other side of the door.

"Does he belong to you?" a dark haired man Itachi recognized as the bartender from earlier, propped up Sasuke's arm over his shoulder.

"Sasuke?" Itachi knitted his brows in confusion. His brother was a mess, his hair was disheveled and flat, clear contrast from his usual spikey ends, his eyes dark with deep bags around them and his breath strong with alcohol.

"He was persistent not to leave the bar. He's not too bad given the circumstances. I've seen other men take down fifteen drinks and couldn't even walk after. This guy here is tough," the young bartender praised nudging the younger Uchiha.

"Thank you," Sasuke muttered to the man before pushing to walk through the door alone.

"No problem man, you made my shift interesting," he smirked, watching Sasuke lower himself on the large leather sofa of the living room. "Make sure he gets some rest alright," instructing Itachi before leaving. Bowing in polite acknowledgement, Itachi shut the door and turned his attention to the slumped over Sasuke.

"You stayed out all night?" Itachi asked the obvious, not as an inquiry but as to express his disappointment. It was at moments such as these when Itachi had not only the task of being an older brother to his sibling but to take up the role as a guiding father as well.

"So it would seem huh?" Sasuke slumped forward and buried his head into his palms, propping his elbows onto his knees. Feeling completely wrecked, Sasuke immediately held back the urge to throw up, his regret how kicking him.

"This isn't like you," folding his arms, the elder Uchiha moved towards the adjacent couch, sitting comfortably waiting for his explanation, not as bothered by his weariness as he did previously. It was impossible for him to be when it came to Sasuke, especially when he was in such a deranged state.

"It isn't…is it," Sasuke responded as he pulled his hands from his face. Lifting to his feet, Sasuke staggered across the living room, peering into the opened door where he knew Sakura laid sleeping. Observing her slumbering frame curled into a fetal position atop a mass of rumpled sheets, he sighed. Her breathing was slow and peaceful, her nightgown riding up, revealing the crouch of her white lacey underwear. Itachi's analytical gaze following his brother across the room, having little fear of him discovering that they had slept in the same bed, simply tried to break down the meaning behind his words. "Why… for such an amazing girl as her… why can't I bring myself to love her?"

'So it's about her,' Itachi concluded closing his lids. Silenced at his brother's words, Itachi was unable to determine the most appropriate response, his guilt suffocating him once more.

"I care about her and I know how badly fooling around would hurt her… so why?" he admitted his weakness to the person he respected most, "why am I still so tempted to sleep with her-"

"Because she's very attractive," Itachi stated plainly feeling Sasuke's immediate gaze on him, it was after all, an unexpected statement for him. Closing in the bedroom door, Sasuke returned to the sofa, sighing into it as he sat, causing his alcohol laden breath filling the air of the room. Planting his fingers into his tangled dark bangs, he laid his head onto the edge of the couch, focusing his eyes to the ceiling.

"I refuse to believe that I'm that shallow," Sasuke sighed in a strained voice, slightly irritated at his brother's words.

"As do I," Itachi commented, maintaining a calm indifferent exterior. It was uncomfortable enough discussing Sasuke's lovers with him, far more so when it came to Sakura.

"But, she's as good as they get, not just hot. She's smart, mature, affectionate…But I…" he said trying desperately to come to some realization, any realization. He had debated it all in his mind last night, yet came up empty, "I can't do it. I can't be with her."

"Then you need to be careful," he warned, crossing his arms over his chest, "without the intention of committing to her, as she is your close friend, standing by her side can only lead to further temptation and her misery if your resolve is not strong."

Planting his face into his palms again he continued in a higher volume, "I know that! That's what's fucking killing me! The fact that I promised her that I won't touch her anymore, the fact that we agreed to just move on."

"Sasuke, you're being too hard on yourself," Itachi smiled, stretching his hand so that it may rest affectionately atop his brother's head. "I'm sure your promise was sincere at the time," he mentioned trying to calm his sibling, "but," shifting uncomfortably as the words came to mind "it gets difficult keeping to those promises, indulging in such pleasures is an easy weakness for us men," he offered, retreating his hand.

Sasuke was silent, perfectly able to reach that conclusion on his own. "Why can't I love her?" he asked, leaning back onto the couch again. It had not been a rhetorical question. No, Sasuke knew something was wrong and desperately wanted an answer, any answer, "I care about her but things are just, not like… I'm just not like what I used to be," Sasuke sighed, relaxing his arms so they laid lifeless on the leather cushion.

'Like you used to be?' Itachi pondered for a while before understanding fully the reality of his brother's complex, the problem he had been unable to identify yet searching for its solution. Disappointed in himself for not considering it before, Itachi dared, "you mean like how you were with Hanare?" he concluded. Taking his brother's silence as confirmation, he added, "I see. Perhaps that's your problem then." Taking a moment to choose his words so as not to offend the vulnerable Uchiha, Itachi glanced at his brother's disheveled bowed head and prescribed his opinion on the matter. "You've been rummaging through your soul all night trying to discover the reason why you feel you've changed, why you believe that you no longer appreciate a woman's love, more so your dear friend's love… using her as a means of satisfying your own sensual desires instead of loving her as you did Hanare… but." Sasuke remained silent despite the painfully true of his brother's words. "You cannot force yourself to love someone Sasuke, especially when you haven't recovered from your previous love."

"What do you mean?! Hanare and I broke up over a year now! I don't give a fuck about her!" Sasuke's voice climbing in anger, his intoxication obviously influencing this. Itachi acknowledged his brother's defense towards his old lover but persisted nevertheless, dealing with a tempered Sasuke was not a new task for him.

"Calm down Sasuke, I'm not saying that you still have those sorts of feelings for her, however, it is possible that this change you are observing is simply your lack of progression. One cannot grow whilst being constricted by such a betrayal. What happened between you two is not something someone easily forgets," Itachi stated hearing the screech of a door further down the hall, his brother's shouting obviously waking Naruto from his sleep. "I'd imagine anyone would be unable to fully trust another woman after her unfaithfulness towards you. You need more time to properly begin to trust again" he commented, getting to his feet, hearing the tapping of feet approaching.

"Hn…"

"You said it yourself Sasuke, perhaps you are the one that just isn't ready for a commitment."

"Everything ok? I heard yelling," Naruto mumbled rubbing his eyes. Based on his tousled hair, wrinkled clothing and fatigued disposition, it was safe to conclude that Sasuke had woken him from his sleep.

"It's nothing… go back to sleep Naruto…" Sasuke muttered biting down on his lower lip, not bothering to look up. Naruto, feeling the dire urge to resume his rest, stumbled onto the couch and within seconds, fell limp into slumber. Itachi could not help but smile at the light murmuring and snores from the blond moments later.

"Don't worry about yesterday, it would seem as though Sakura is stronger than she looks, I'm sure she'd be okay." Kneeling in front of Sasuke, who maintained a solemn bowed position, looked up to meet Itachi's gaze. "Otouto, go clean up and get some rest," he smiled, ruffling his little brother's head further. Itachi, meeting his unsure eyes added, "Just focus on yourself for a while little brother, I'm sure you'd figure things out soon." Nodding lightly, Sasuke wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders and supported his weight against him as they both lifted to their feet.

Stumbling for a few paces on his own, Sasuke leaned his hands against the walls of the room for support as he made his way to the bedroom Naruto had previously emerged from. As he was about to leave Itachi, he paused and looked over his shoulder at him, "Itachi, you ought to start following your own advice. It's been three years since that… woman," his voice was harsh and unforgiving as he remembered Shizune, "quite frankly, I think you need a new one."

Although not expecting such a statement, the elder Uchiha maintained an indifferent expression and responded, "maybe this year things may change," smiling lightly as his mind went to Sakura. Itachi, after watching his brother retire, ignored the snoring blond on the sofa and returned to his room to get some more sleep. As he closed the bedroom door behind him, he left it unlocked this time, deciding it was wise to sleep in a separate bed from now on. Noticing Sakura stirring slightly, he paused and approached her silently, leaning over her and lightly tossing her loose strands off her forehead.

Groaning, Sakura turned upon contact and involuntarily muttered in a partially audible voice, "…Sas…uke." Retreating his fingers almost immediately, Itachi sighed lightly but still maintained his smile. She still loved his brother and despite the circumstances, she still belonged to him. Whether she liked it or not, his name was still etched into heart and could still be savored on her lips. A resolve he wanted so badly to help her change as long as she willed it.

Climbing onto the opposite bed, he laid down before forcing his eyes close, "maybe this year…"

* * *

It was Monday morning already and Itachi had only just rushed out of the shower in his apartment. Somehow he had lost track of time this morning, leaving him only a half hour to get to school. Today was one of those days where he simply did not want to leave his bed. Cursing under his breath, he wrapped a white towel around his waist despite his dripping wet frame exiting the bathroom in search of his work attire for the day. Just as he was about to pull the top drawer of his cupboard open, he heard the chime of the doorbell echoing through his apartment. Cursing more loudly this time, he kitted his brows together while he abandoned his current task. 'Who the hell could that be?' he pondered and he made his way down the stairs into the living room. Upon reaching his front door, the bell chimed once more, 'Hn.' Unlocking the door, he pulled it opened and withheld his gasp at the figure which stood in his immediate vision.

Staring back at his was a man, fairly older than he was with a joyful smirk painted upon his pale face. His raven hair was short and held messy waves and curls arbitrarily strewn atop his head and against his neck. His eyes, a similar shade to that of his brother and his own, were onxy and intense, framed by his thigh long eyelashes. His toned, attractive masculine frame was attired neatly in a long sleeve black shirt and a matching pair of long black trousers, which could be passed for business attire. "Ah it's been a while," he said in a voice all too familiar to Itachi, pushing the door open all the way.

"…Shisui."

* * *

**A/N **

**I'm planning to have sooo much fun with Shisui's character. . *evil grin* He's gonna be really naughty! **

**But thanks for the support you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Lemme know your thoughts.**

**Until next time! ('.')**


End file.
